The Marriage Project
by SensationHorror
Summary: "Well then you two will both hold hands and so help me God if I hear one compliant I'll knock you both into kingdom come"..."What is going on between me and him is not a marriage. It's a freaking war and I'm sure as hell not about to lose to him."
1. Not So High and Mighty

So I'm trying different names for characters in my fanfics so bare with me lol. The Secret Life of a Teensge Ex-Thief is up read and review it.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

You know some days the universe warn when your day is about to be shot to hell. However, when you are a senior in high school you ignore the signs because you feel invincible and the world is going to worship you at your feet. Well, that's all but a pipedream because face it the universe is willing to trip you and make you face hell even in your last year of high school. At least I did for me and honestly had I paid attention to the signs that were given I'm sure my year would have been different.

The first sign of trouble was when I overslept. Hey who doesn't every now and then, but as a senior being late for the first day of the year is a big no no. Second my friend Hinata ended having to get a ride from her parents since her car broke down and she failed to mention it to me. Granted she is my only friend, but still I depend on her so I don't look like shit skating to school like crap after the effect of wind messing up my hair. My hair and its the daily problems. See it's pink and has a knack of causing me to get unwanted attention. You'd think after 18 years of going to the same school with people they would get over it, but they don't. It was being a complete monster not covering up my forehead in the right angle.

In the half hour I had managed to just throw my hair into a ponytail with a bang covering up my forehead and skate through the neighborhood of Konoha. The school was about five blocks away but sometimes the little kids of this village have a knack of causing so early in the morning. The bright side about living in the village is that everything is within walking distance so skating actually beats cars. Some people live a bit out of the village so they have modes of transportation, but nope not me. I get to school quickly strapping my board onto my backpack as Hinata's parents drop her off. "Hey Nata thanks for telling me about the car breaking down." I said to her. Nata is a nickname I gave her ever since we met in elementary school. "Well, whose fault is it for oversleeping and not getting the message on time" She had a point there.

She let her hair grow out over the summer and now it was to a point where it touched her back. I wonder how she even washed the thing. I noticed her fidgeting with her as we walked into the doors of the school. "You know it looks fine. Especially, since you are so new with the long hair scene." I said to her. And she gave me this horrifying look. Obviously, she thought it looked like bedhead or something. We get to the auditorium and part of a mandatory senior thing. Usually the seniors have to complete a project in order to graduate and today we were going to find out what it was. Once we get there and have a seat some idiot ends up bumping her with their backpack and before I even looked at them I said, "Hey watch where you going you-Oh! Naruto you baka you just bonked Hinata in the head." Hinata's face turns red with embarrassment.

Naruto Uzumaki- Hinata's long life crush. She tries to keep it a secret and yet everyone knows. Well, everyone besides the idiot himself, which isn't a surprise there. Hinata first met him in the first grade during a book buddies session and since then she had been doing some major crushing. As in, whenever she sees him she ends up hiding like a complete stalker. Oh and then she starts stuttering and it's quite a site to see, but I cant have my friend die from social awkwardness so I help her out. "Sorry Hinata. Didn't see you there." He said. Hinata was trying to find a way to hide her face from him. "No problem. Hinata can handle it like a big girl." I said. I notice a smile from her. Her ultimate thank-you-for-saving-me sign." The bell rang and then Tsunade began the senior assembly.

It was the usual boring stuff until she mentioned something about marriage. This is because apparently the divorce rate in the entire country is at 50%. That was when the entire senior student body went into an uproar. After calming us down Tsunade explained the project. "Each male and female student will be paired up for the school year and must work together as couple. There will be a list on the board outside the gym. Including earning income in other words, making money. The couple with the most successful marriage will get half the money earned while another goes to charity. And each month the couple who earns the most will prizes such as free prom tickets and a limo for the prom." She even bough in a counselor named Suzune. She looked like a one of the women that do those commercials about phone or insurance. "Suzune and I think that you all are old enough to learn how to manage, maintain, and challenge relationships." She takes a breather. "In no way do we encourage physical intimacy with our students. " In other words, sex and just like any normal group of teenagers everyone laughed. Sasuke Uchiha and his girlfriend, Ino Yamanka, being the loudest ones.

God I hate those two. The typical high school jock and head cheerleader dating each other. Those two have been "intimate" with each other since freshmen year, thanks to Saskue's big mouth. While laughing the two of them embraced each other and gave each other the most sloppiest kiss known to man. Oh gag. I wish I could erase that horrid memory from my mind. I turned to share my disgust with Hinata only to find her as a pale as a sheet. "Nata, are you ok?" I said softly. She breathed out. "Yeah, just that this is the weirdest thing I ever heard of." I couldn't agree with her more. The marriage project gotten me all sweaty with a stomach ache.

The worse idea was not even knowing who my so-called spouse was going to be. She said more, but I, along with everyone one else, wasn't listening to her. I just hoped that I didn't end-up with some weirdo or lazy partner. After the assembly, the herd pretty much ran to the doors to see who their partner was going to be. Of course, we got crammed and Hinata and I got stuck behind Gaara Sabaku, who was like as muscular as he can be. And honestly, he acted like he could care less about who his partner was. It also didn't help with the fact he had music stuck in his ears. He was like a freaking roadblock. Hinata and I finally made it to the boards looking for our names. I spot my name, _Haruno Sakura_. I closed my eyes praying that an angel of mercy was going to save me. I open them and see the name across from mine _Uchiha Sasuke_. "You gotta be fu-" I said before Hinata pulled me away from the board. "Who did you get?" I asked her. Hoping that maybe she got someone better than me. "Music boy." She said. Gaara. "Oh damn I'm sorry. You wanted Naruto didn't you? Who is his partner?" I asked her. "Ino." She said softly. Damn you universe.

"Of all people. I'm stuck with Mr. Head-up-my ass." I ranted as we got into a bathroom. I rant for a good ten minutes. "I know that jerk is going to make us or probably just me fail. God Tsunade or whoever made that list must really hate me." I said. "Sakura calm down. Truth to all of what you just said, but at least you can have some kind of conversation with him. I get the socially-awkward and hard to approach guy." I groaned. "And of all people for Naruto to get. It just had to be Ino. She is so going to manipulate him into doing the whole thing by himself. You know what I should ask her to trade with me then I could trade with you. I'll handle the sacrifice of being Gaara's partner spouse whatever the term is." I said fixing my hair in the mirror. "Ok, Sakura as much as I love you and all. You gotta chill. I can handle being with Gaara all year. Who knows he might be an interesting person." Hinata said smiling. Before I could say anything cheerleaders entered the bathroom along with their queen bee.

I could tell she wasn't too happy with assignment of who Sasuke got paired up with. Join the freakin' club. "Look here Pinky. Just because Sasuke is going to be with you all year doesn't mean that something is going to happen. In fact, I doubt it will since this is for graduation and all." Ino said towards me. "Ino the last thing I want on this Earth is to be paired up with an idiot like Sasuke. Please I'm just trying to survive this year resisting the urge to kill your boyfriend. And please if Sasuke was interested in me I'm sure as hell not interested in him. So don't worry you can sleep at night." I said in response. Ino leaves with a huff along with the rest of her followers. "I swear I don't understand why you even bother with her." Hinata said. "Well, it would have been rude of me not to comfort her fears." I replied laughing. "You got one smart mouth Sakura." We both left for homeroom. Luckily, we had Kurenai Yuhi, not so lucky Sasuke was in the same class. Ugh. Hinata and I saw them right outside the room stuffing each other down their throats and right as we passed they both eyed me. They had the look of disgust and I was about to say something, but Hinata pulled me away saying, "Let it go." Again damn you universe.

I'm not going to lie. I have no idea where this is headed. In fact, I began writing this in the middle of night so I'm going to assume it's going to be my first middle-of-the-night fanfic. Meaning I'm sure this will be awhile before finishing. Read and Review


	2. Showdown in the Lunchroom

Enjoy. Preview for the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief is up read and review it please. You have any ideas on how you would want the story to go just PM me .

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

We ended getting some more information about the whole marriage thing and they had the nerve to tell us to have fun with it. Um, no. "I swear these people have twisted minds and like to torture students for no apparent reason." I said to Hinata as we headed to lunch. I don't know why I bothered since my appetite was shot to the dust. Plus, it smelled weird in the cafeteria. Then again it always does. "Have you talked to Sasuke yet?" Hinata asked. "No, he is too busy being a troll to even give me a chance to talk to him not that I even want to. How about you and Gaara?" She didn't answer because speak of the devil there he was himself.

Gaara was nearly a good foot taller than me and Hinata. His red hair covering his "love" tattoo on his forehead. Which is he was looking down on us little bit. "Hey Gaara. What's up?" Hinata asked him. He pulled out his ear buds, which you could totally hear the music from. Something about a white rabbit came through. "Um, nothing. I wanted to let you know that our marriage ceremony is on Friday at eight." His voice was deep. "Everyone one has a time posted on the board out that counselor's door. So uh, yeah. I'll see you then." He walked away putting music back in his ears. I noticed he kept looking back from me and Hinata. Nervous much? Then again can't blame him. He doesn't have many friends either expect Sai, but that guy isn't much of a talker himself. "See he isn't the big bad wolf like we thought he was." I tell her. "Yeah yeah" She said brushing me off. "Hey, I'm going to go check the board, save me a seat?" I asked her. She answered with a nod and went inside the cafeteria.

I headed for the board and noticed a couple of girls snickering in my direction. At first, I thought it was my imagination, but as I got closer I saw more people following suit and I began to see the reason why. Right on the sheet my name was scratched out and in its place was _Billboard Forehead_. Under it was a horrible picture of my forehead stretched out from underneath. It was obviously the work of Ino. I tore down the whole sheet not even caring about the other students' times. Seriously, it's the first day of school and she wants to start to a war. I stormed back to the cafeteria with some unpleasant words ready to attack her.

I didn't see her in it at all. I did however see Hinata sitting down with some other people. And from the looks of it there was no seat available for me. Which, wasn't a big deal anyway. That means the rooftop and I can reconnect. I got in line for food and noticed that my "husband" was right behind me. I pretended like he wasn't even there. Of course, being the only pink-headed girl in the whole school didn't help me cause the bozo bumped into me. "Oops, my bad." He said in a very sarcastic way. "Oh, don't even start," I said to him. "Do you really want our first fight to be on the day before the wedding?" I asked returning the sarcasm. "Yeah, about that… I'm not spending my final year with you, no offense." He said. Of course that meant he meant some offence. "What?" "Yea sorry to ruin your dreams." Was I hearing him right? "Uchiha get over yourself." I turned and walked away, but from behind I hear Sasuke's idiot of a sidekick, Rock Lee, say "Poor Forehead." That's when it hit me. It wasn't Ino at all. It was Sasuke. That unbelievable asshole. Without a second thought, I turn back around and dumped my whole lunch on his head and. Glad to say I ruined that dumb letterman jacket of his. It didn't take long for him to recover. I stood in place not ready to back down. He leveled to my face and whispered softly, "If that's the game you wanna play. Then I'm game. Welcome to a year of hell." He walked away along with his apes. The only thought running through my head. _Bring it on._

I told my parents about the project later that night. Endless to say Mom wasn't all to happy about it. I think she said something about getting it shut down. Dad, on the other hand, thought it was a great idea. And then they both started getting all mushy with each other. That's one sight I would like to not have for the future. I excused myself from the table. I heard giggling behind me as I left the table and went to my room. I got my journal and a pen and started writing the tales of this horrid day.

_Thursday, September 10_

_You know I thought today would start off the best day of my life. Haha I wish. Nope instead I get "MARRIED" to the asshole Sasuke Uchiha for this project. Which I think is totally BULLDOODY by the way. This is like asking for the world to end. He is nothing, but an egotistical jackass who thinking the whole world should worship him at his feet. And it doesn't help that Ino, his girlfriend, thinks I want him. He thinks I want him. God those self-centered idiots deserve each other. Like no way in hell, would I ever be interested in that asshole. I know it sounds like I'm in denial, but I'm not. I rather waste my time on someone that can actually count without having to use his fingers. Unlike me Nata, actually got someone descent. At least, I think Gaara is. I mean really who knows? He always has music in his ears. Anyway that's enough ranting for right now, but you know me I'll be back later for some more._

Friday morning. Another morning of hell. The senior class was filled in the auditorium. For our "wedding". God they even got an arch for this thing. They are taking this a bit too far. Tsunade was yelling at people left and right trying to get some kind of order. Finally, getting us in order with our spouses, one by one couples went up and had the ceremony performed. They even did the"Dearly beloved…" blah blah blah speech. I watched Hinata and Gaara's and they both looked like two scared people in the midst of war. Deer in headlights. After their ceremony, they walked hand in hand from the stage. Like a real couple. I felt a ping of jealousy. Maybe, because it was the simple fact that she got a partner that was actually sensible and not a complete jackass. When it was Ino and Naruto's turn Sasuke didn't seemed to interested at the least. I half expected Ino to bust out saying that her love was forever with Sasuke, but unlike her troll of a boyfriend she was a team player and kept her mouth shut.

Then Tsunade called out, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Well here goes nothing. I got up and met with Sasuke on the stage. We didn't up on any fake smiles like the other couples did. In fact, we were glaring at each other and Tsunade seemed to noticed. "Hey you two at least make an effort to smile." She mumbled to us. "No way in hell." We both muttered back to her. Normally, when people curse at her she would punch them into oblivion. I was actually kind of expecting it, but she didn't. I suspect it's because the auditorium was filled with people. "Well then you two will both hold hands and so help me God if I hear one compliant I'll knock you both into kingdom come." She said with a fake smile between her teeth. Sasuke and I both sighed, but as I reached out to take his hand Sasuke reached from behind the alter and pulled out a doll.

It wasn't just any kind of doll. It was a blow-up doll. A fucking sex doll. Worse, it was dressed up exactly like me. It had one a pink wig and it's forehead was massive. He cut out a piece of cardboard and put it on top of the actual forehead. That son of a bitch. To make matters worse he held it up in front of the entire senior class and began chanting, "Billboard Forehead." It wasn't long before people either began chanting it or were cracking up laughing. Tsunade tried to calm everyone down, but she didn't have much luck. While Sasuke was busying making a riot of the crowd, I made my way behind him and shoved him off the stage. He made a surprised sound. I walked away not caring if he was hurt or not. I got off the stage and stood frozen. I didn't care what else happened next. I just wanted to get out of there. My legs turned to stone and people started pointing and laughing at me. Luckily, my savior came and saved me.

Finally, out of the auditorium with Hinata and Gaara, I was planning of ways to get Sasuke back for his not-so-funny prank. "Hey are you okay?" Hinata asked. "No, I'm not. It's the second day of school and he already humiliated me twice. Twice. It's like everyday is humiliation day for me. He is a complete asshole." I told them. "I can't believe he did that. What a jerk." Hinata said. She is not one for potty mouths. In fact, seeing her trying a word is a sight to see. "I can," both Gaara and I said together. We shared a small laugh. "Well, he isn't going to get away with it. I'm getting him back tonight at the dance. I need your help Nata. And yours too Gaara if you're up for it." Hinata had a not-so-sure face going on. "Sakura, be the bigger person and ignore his childish tactics. You're supposed to be married and every couple always have that one that acts like a child." She told me. Since when did she start getting wise on me? I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Oh, please screw that. What is going on between me and him is not a marriage. It's a freaking war and I'm sure as hell not about to lose to him. Will you help me or not." Hinata lets out a dragged sigh. "You know I will. I got your back." She tells me. I looked over at Gaara with a questioning look. "Uh-yeah. Whatever my wife does I do too." He said stumbling over the words. I smiled at them. "Thanks guys." I tell them. Despite Hinata's unsure face and Gaara's uncomfortable face, I already knew how I was going to get back at him. It's war he wants it's a war he gets.

Well, that's it for now. One thing I love about having my writing flow is the sound track that helps inspires each chapter haha. Love songs for inspiration. See ya next time!


	3. Dance to Revenge

Enjoy. Preview for the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief is up read and review it please. You have any ideas on how you would want the story to go just PM me

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Later that day Sasuke and I had an appointment with Suzune the marriage counselor. The ironic thing about this she has never married herself. So, I honestly didn't see how she could help a bunch of high schoolers with a fake one at that. Her office smelt with a of hint of vanilla. I sat right beside Sasuke. "So I think, its safe to say we should start our first session with what happened this morning. Sasuke you can go first," She said beginning the session. I mentally roll my eyes. Of course, he gets to go first. "Why do you think it was okay to bring the doll." Um, hello it wasn't just any kind of doll. It was a sex doll. Sasuke sat up like a grown up and explained, "There was a lot of tension in there. Some people were nervous about the whole thing. I thought it was just a way to break the ice ya know." What game was he trying to play here? "I understand that," Suzune said, "But you do realize that wasn't the best way to do that. Understand?" This time I really did roll my eyes. "I saw that," She told me and back to Sasuke, "Next time think of something better." Sasuke nods in understandment. Excuse me did she forget about the whole chanting and laughing going on? Suzune smiled. "Excellent now that is cleared up. We can begin what y'all are actually here for." She said.

"What the hell?" I blurted standing out of my chair. "Sakura, we don't talk that kind of language in this office. Are we clear?" Suzune chastised at me. "No, not one bit. This jackass humiliates me in front of the entire senior class and gets away it. Not to mention said jackass had the entire auditorium chanting a horrible name towards me. Or did he conveniently forget to tell you that part." I told her. She looked over at Sasuke. "So is that so? You made the doll look like her. Cause if you did that a clear case of sexual harassment, along with bullying and that will cause you to be expelled from school and you wont be able to graduate. You understand that?" She said sternly. Sasuke was quiet, but nodded in response. It didn't matter he wasn't punished right then and there, cause his punishment was coming later.

"Good, now each couple has to be involved in an activity for the semester together. Sasuke since you have so much school spirit you pick." Suzune told him. I bit my lip. Sometimes you gotta pick your battles. "For our activity we are going to do cheerleading." Is he fucking serious? Just because he couldn't play football anymore didn't mean he had to drag me into Cheer World. Besides the only reason he joined was because he and Ino starting dating and she convinced him to try-out. No surprise he made it. "There is no way I'm doing that. It's not even considered a real sport." I said in dismay. Really I just can't do sports. "Aww, don't worry honey you can be the water girl." Sasuke said with fake affection.

"Excellent! Sakura any ideas on what job to do to make so real cash?" Suzune asked me. She clearly was purposely ignoring the look of dismay on my face. I haven't given it any thought since my mind was on other things. "Well, I do babysit, but I'll have to check with the parents to see if its okay with them." I told her. There really wasn't a point arguing with this anymore, it was happening and now I'm stuck with it for the rest of the year. "Aww, it'll be a good chance for us to bond together." Sasuke said smiling. Well fake smiling that is. Of course, Suzune was completely oblivious to it. "Alright, next meeting is Tuesday. See you two then." She dismissed us.

Everything on the revenge was perfect later that night. I'm not one for pranking, but when something humiliating is happening to me you can beat your ass there will be a recompression. However, I must say I outdid myself. Since was crowded on the dance floor Sasuke didn't feel a thing. With Gaara and Hinata help I manage to attach a bag with the world's most nauseating smell on to Sasuke's back. When you're at a dance you end up bumping into people so of course he just brushed it off, but when Ino suddenly grabbed at his back the bag burst and the contents went all over her hand and his back. I count Ino's involvement as a bonus. She had a sickening look on her face and ran towards the bathroom. Probably to bleach that hand of hers. Sasuke had the look of surprise written all over his face. I couldn't help, but confront Sasuke. "God, Sasuke I know you don't like to shower and all, but please spear us from having to smell your bad B.O." I said to him with a wicked smile. I bet you're wondering what was in the bag. Trust me you don't want to know. "What a shame. I really wanted to dance with my wife tonight." Sasuke said with a hint of sincerity and malice at the same time. Ok, that wasn't at all the reaction I was expecting to get. In fact, it was almost like he was proud of me. "Oh, don't be too heartbroken I'm sure another chance will occur when hell freezes over." I said sweetly. He walked off with a laugh. This left me unease, but I knew this game he was playing was far from over.

I have been babysitting Hanabi Hyuga ever since she was a little baby. She is like the little sister I never had. I have known her parents for a long time and never did ask them for anything, but asking them about having Sasuke over for this marriage project was a real buzz kill. And to make matters worse he lived in the same neighborhood just a couple of blocks away. Her parents even suggested that we go over to his place so she can meet him. I was going to object, but Hanabi was all for it. During our walk we negotiated her bedtime. It was something we always do. "How about 11?" She asked. "9." I said. "10." "9:30 is as late as I'll go." I told her. "Agreed." "Just don't tell your parents." "Never!" She said laughing. She is usually out before 9:30 anyway so really who is the one wins with the battle. When we get to Sasuke's door, there wasn't an answer. I really just wanted to one ring and done, but Hanabi got finger-happy with the doorbell. Still no one answered. Thank the stars. However, just as we were about to tell Sasuke pulled up into the driveway in a Hummer. Just great.

I could tell from the look on his face he was trying to figure out why I, along with a random child, were on his porch. That and I'm sure he thought I rigged his porch with some traps. He got out of the car slowly. "Well, if isn't my not-so-beautiful wife. What are you doing here? I see you're not in the board that you like to roll on." He said once he got to us. Hanabi gasped. "You married him, Sakura? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh no, sweetie. I didn't marry him for real, remember? It's all for the project." I explained to her. "I knew that." She lied. Uh, right. "Anyway, it's call skating and better than what you're doing polluting the whole village with that thing." I said pointing at the Hummer. "Ah got ourselves a tree-hugger do we?" Sasuke said laughing, "And who do we have here?" He asked towards Hanabi. "I'm Hanabi and it's rude to call people names you poopie-face-tomato-nose." I held back my laughter. I can see someone has been watching way too much _Family Guy_. "Wow, Sakura what have you got her watching?" He said ignoring the insult. "Haha it's all her own." I said smiling.

"So this is the kid, huh?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, Hanabi I hope you and I will become good friends." He told her. She really just rolled her eyes. "Hey, I know where she gets that face from ." Sasuke said looking towards me. I shrugged him away. Hanabi pulled my pants leg grabbing my attention. I got down to her level and she whispered, "He is a very mean husband to you. You should get a divorce." She air-quoted the word "husband". I chuckled at her. I whispered back, "Believe I would if graduation didn't depend on it. So do me a favor and hang tough." "Hey what are you two whispering about?" Sasuke said glaring at me. I could tell Hanabi was going to have another smart-aleck response so I covered her mouth with my hand and smiled at him and replied, "Oh nothing." I faked smiled at him. "Well, great! Let's go." He said.

"Uh, what? Don't you have plans with Ino or something?" I asked him. Please tell me he is kidding. "Nope, I got the whole night to spend with my two favorite ladies." He said smiling. I could hear the "favorite ladies" in the sarcastic tone. If Hanabi wasn't right next to us I'd probably deck him in the jaw. I could also tell he was waiting for my retort. I stepped really close to him out of Hanabi's earshot. "For the sake of the child that is in front of us I won't get you this time. However, next time you may not be so lucky." I whispered. Sasuke gave me a smirked.

We headed back to Hanabi's house. The sun was setting and the frogs and crickets began their evening songs. I don't care what anyone says I still think its impossible for such small creatures to be making all that noise and still be impossible to find. Sasuke stayed behind us. "Hey, if we are going to act like a couple, the least you could do is walk up here with us." I tell him. He gave out a grunt. "Nah, I just want make sure no one jumps my loving family from behind." He responded. Hanabi made a gagging face. I snickered a bit. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable husband." I said sarcastically. "Thanks wife." He replied with equal sarcasm.

Yes I realize that Im not using words that are even in the English language and no I don't care haha. Anyways review and look at the preview .


	4. Playing Nice

Thank you all who have subscribed, reviewed, and favorite the story. It means a lot :D. Preview for the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief is up read and review it please.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Once we were back at Hanabi's house she bolted right for the kitchen and started pulling out cups. Sasuke and I followed her. Sasuke had a confused look on his face. We both sat at the kitchen table making sure Hanabi didn't end up hurting herself. "I see you thought of another mystery flavor for tonight. Do I even want to know what is going to be in it?" I asked her. Hanabi gives off a goof smile. She shook her head. "Nope, this time I'm going to surprise you." I tried my best not to twitch. The last time she surprised me I ended vomiting throughout the night. Obviously, I lied to her telling her it was a bad lunch I ate. While Hanabi started mixing drinks I explained the process to Sasuke. I told him everytime I babysit, we end up watching a movie and during the movie she and I have a mixed drink. Since Hanabi has an interest in the magic she likes to call them potions. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die tonight because of you?" He asked me. I laughed. "Don't worry. I promised Ino I would try not to kill you. However, I didn't say anything about have Hanabi do the job for me." I laughed again. "Very funny Haruno." "Glad you think so Uchiha. So, Hanabi how is school going for you so far?" Hanabi let out a big dramatic breath. Oh boy, this one is going to be a story.

"You remember Tonton ,right?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, she is your best friend. Why?" Hanabi shook her head. "Not anymore. She and Deidara started hanging out with each other she completely abandoned me." She squirted something red into the cups. I'm pretty sure the bottle I read was labeled "Ketchup". Keeping myself from absolute vomit I managed to get out a question. "What happened?" "I don't know. It was just a random game we played in gym and the next day they are all buddy buddy with each other. In fact I think its more than that. Quite frankly, it's sickening." Hanabi brought over the glass. Sasuke and I peeked over our cups. The mixture was colors of red and blue with a dash of white. He looked at me with scared eyes. While we were being wimps Hanabi gulped hers down without a problem. I swear she has some weird taste buds. Later while Hanabi was engrossed with a movie Sasuke and I cleaned up the kitchen. "You know, I'm going to get you back for what you did at the dance." He said while putting up the cups. "Oh, I don't doubt that for a minute." I told him. "Good, wouldn't want you to think you can get away with that since we are married and all." I was putting the plates. "Oh Sasuke, that's one thing I can count on." He looked at me confused. "And what is that?" He closed the cabinet doors. "Being a complete thorn in my side." I told him and walked away to check on Hanabi. Her parents came home later that night and as predicted she zonked out on the couch before 9:30. We walked back to his house.

"Ok hand me the money." He said the moment we walked off the driveway. "Excuse me?" He had out his hand. "You heard me. The man makes the money." I gave out a laugh and responded. "You can take that damn egotistical attitude of yours and shove up your ass." I reached to take out my board. Sasuke grabbed at my arm. "You are seriously not about to skate in the dark are you? What do you have a death wish?" I snatched away from him. "I have done it plenty of times before and do that again you will lose a hand." He grunted. "Well forgive me for being concerned about your safety." He almost looked offended. I sighed not really wanting to argue with him at the moment. "Here take the money, but that all better be there for the meeting. Or else I'm seriously going to kick your ass." I balanced on my board ready to push away when we were finally at his driveway. "Just do me a favor and try not to get killed on that thing." He said walking up his driveway. "Anything, for my loving husband." I replied with heavy sarcasm. "See? You would make a great wife Sakura. So obedient." He said once he got to the door. "Don't push your luck Uchiha." "Wouldn't dream of it Haruno." He said closing the front door. I shoved off into the night.

The next meeting day I waited outside Suzune's office for Sasuke and so far he was a no show. I bet he probably spent all the money on Ino. I plugged in my Ipod into my ears letting music flow into my brain. I must have been in Music World because I freaked out when Gaara Sabaku tapped me on the shoulder. His face nearly connected with my fist. Luckily, he caught it. "Sorry about that." I told him. "Nope, its my fault. Lesson one with people with headphones on: Don't come out of nowhere." He said. I let out an out-of-breath laugh. "Haha yeah. What's up? Is Nata getting better with the whole art lessons?" He lets out a laugh. "You can say that. She at least graduated from drawing stick people if that counts." I smiled. "I can't talk. I have zero art skills." "Maybe you could join us. I mean, Sai is a good teacher. Plus, he'll give you a discount. " I looked at him confused. "Sai? A teacher, but he is high school. How is that even possible?" "He works at the recreation centers part-time as an art instructor." I shake my head. "Nah, the last time Sai saw one of my drawing he nearly died." Gaara laughed. That's when Suzune opened the door and motioned me in. "Well, I'll see you around." "Later."

I was surprised to see Sasuke in the room. Suzune sat in her chair. "So Sasuke and I were talking about your relationship with each other," Oh please, if she knew the story she'd know we were far from having any kind of relationship with each other. I just know the asshole made it out for me to be the bad guy in this. "Since Sasuke went first last time, Sakura you get to go first." Since I didn't really know where to start I took the childish approach. "He started." I said. "I did not." I glared at Sasuke. "Oh really? You started nothing? Hello? Did you just happen to forget what you did at the ceremony?" "You dumped your lunch on me." "You damn right I did. After the horrible drawing you drew on the time sheet." Suzune jumped in. "Sakura language." I ignored her. "That drawing was a joke." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, really? I failed to see the humor in it." "And then there was the dance." He shot at me. "Hell, you deserved it." Suzune clapped her hands together.

"Alright that's enough," She said. "It has been two weeks and you two are already at each other's throats. What you two need to do is do some relationship building exercises. Cause like it or not, which is obvious that you don't. You two are marriage partners and partners don't talk to each other the way you two do. Now here is what we are going to do. You both will face each other and say something nice about the other." We didn't move. "Now!" She snapped at us. I moved facing Sasuke in an unhappy manner. "Ok Sasuke you go first." He looked at me for minute. "I see less bumps on her face today." I tilted my head and glared at him. "Nice one. I see Sasuke was able to get his bad B.O under control." From the corner of my eye I saw Suzune shaking her head.

Sasuke sat up in his chair. "Sakura has the ability to trick people into thinking that her forehead isn't as big as it really is." I sat up as well. "Sasuke devotes his time with the less fortunate. Like his girlfriend Ino." "Hey, leave her out of this." I chuckled and smiled. "Oh no. She is just as bad as you are and since you two are like white on rice it would be rude of me not to mention her." "ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Suzune yelled at us.

She rubbed her head. "I can see you two are _not_ even trying, but if you two want to graduate you better learn fast. Now do you have any income for the week?" Sasuke handed her the money. She looked at it like it was suppose to burn in her hand. "So you already started the babysitting job. How did it go?" I figured Sasuke would work his charm on her and become a total suck up. Of course, he delivered a good performance. "It went well," He told her. "She's a total sweetheart." "Sakura is?" He snorted with a laugh. "Hanabi, the kid." I opened my mouth to say something, but Suzune shot me a look that told me to keep quiet. "So did you both work or what?" She asked. "I'm the one with the job." Sasuke said. I should've stopped him right there, but I wanted to see how much bulldoody he was going to feed to her.

"Of course you do Sasuke." She said sweetly. Un-fucking-believable. I pretend to cough managing to say "Lair" in the process. Sasuke beamed. "Yep. I believe in a man taking care of the woman. Keep her home and in the kitchen, where she is a master at," Suzune eyes lit up as Sasuke continued his charade. Oh my god. Is she actually believing the shit that is coming out of his mouth? "And keep her pregnant too, but alas in my case I can't since Sakura hasn't let me touch her since the wedding." I kicked him in the knee and stood up. "You motherfucker!" "Sakura!" Suzune cried. "Me? Out of everything that has been going on you yell at me! Aren't you even going to yell at him?" I said to her partially yelling. She brushed me off. "We know he was just kidding." I raised an eyebrow toward her. "Do we now?" I questioned her. I turn to leave the room. "Wait! We need to discuss the activity you two are doing together." Suzune said behind me. "Don't care!" I stomped to door. "Tryout on the football after school today!" Sasuke called after me. Ugh, forgot I'm doing the damn cheerleading thing.

Let's face the reality here. If we acted like the Sasuke and Sakura are acting to each other, we'd be in detention so much lol. Sakura maybe punished more cause of that mouth of hers.


	5. Attack of Worms

Okie dok here is the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story because I know I am! Then again, I am writing it so I guess it doesn't count. Oh joy it does to me! Enjoy

I DONT OWN NARUTO

I tried every trick imaginable to get out of school early, but sadly everything I did failed. I called Mom letting her know I was going to be late from school. When she asked why I told her I was meeting my doom and she just laughed it off. Gotta love the parents. When I got the football I saw Sasuke, Ino and some other girls. I noticed that there were some guys out on the field too. I guess they were wanting to tryout too. I did see a lone familiar face up in the stands though. Naruto. Why was he here? Is he really going to tryout. Or meeting with at girl he was with at the dance. Before I left the dance I noticed Naruto was hiding with some random girl under the bleachers. It took everything in my power not to go over and smack the baka in the head. I swear he so clueless sometimes. But I didn't have the heart to tell her about the mystery girl.

I'm going to have to tell Hinata that her future husband wanted to be a cheerleader. Then, reality sunk in when Ino sat with him. I face-palmed myself, the answer was obvious Ino is his fake-wife, of course he was just here showing support. "So are waiting for someone to run you over or what?" I turned around and saw Sasuke. He snuck up on me. "If it gets me from being married to you, then yeah I am." I replied to him. And he laughed. Like a real one and walked away. I followed behind him trying to grasp what exactly was he up to.

He acted like my parents did when they want to pick a fight with one another. Click. Did he enjoy this fighting we have going on? I glared behind him. Did this idiot have a mental problem or something? No that can't be it. Maybe he was trying to pick fights with me enough for both of us to fail the course. No no, that doesn't make sense unless he was trying to make me be the one who calls it quits. No way Uchiha you're not winning this war.

I sulked on the bleachers putting my stuff down. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and looked up. "Nata! Gaara? What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you're shared activity is this?" Hinata laughed. "Oh no, we have an hour before our art lesson class," She explained. Gaara picked art lessons as an activity. Haha poor Hinata the close to art she has even got was drawing stick people. "I asked Gaara if we could come here to show some support." I looked over at Gaara, who clearly avoided eye contact. "Or you know spit in water or whatever." He said. I stood up and hugged them. "Either way, I'm glad that I have some friends here." Then I heard a really loud voice booming from above.

"Hinata, are you going to tryout? I think you would look good in a uniform." Naruto said coming down. "Na-na-naturo! Of course not just here showing my bestie some support ya know? " Hinata replied with a nervous laugh. A bit too nervous, since she wacked my on the back repeatedly. Naruto gave me a goofy smile. "Oh Sakura, didn't know you were interested." He said to me. I shook my head. "Oh no no. Sasuke chose this as the shared activity." He gave me a thumbs up. "Either way good luck." He walked away. "I swear I don't know what you see in him, Hinata." She blushed and left with a "I'll be right back." That left me and Gaara to our own devices. Needless, it was an awkward silence.

"So Gaara. I know that we don't know each other well, but I was wondering about something. Promise not to laugh?" He nodded and we sat down. "I think Sasuke maybe enjoying my company too much." He looked at me with a puzzled look and asked, "What makes you say that?" I shrugged. "I don't know. He is always starting something with me. Especially in front of Suzune. Scary part is I think I may like it. And really he is taking all the fun out of me hating him if he enjoys it." He was silent for a moment. "Well, if he does like fighting with you then continue fighting him. Only try to find something that he hates when you two fight." I sighed. "Then the only thing he doesn't like is when I talk about Ino." Then I lit up. "Omg! That's it. Keep insulting that bimbo of his. Thanks Gaara!" I hugged him. "Uh…" I let him go. "Sakura get your butt over here tryouts are about to start." Sasuke's voice commanded me. Why that who the hell does he think he is yelling at? I got up. "Wish me luck!" and walked away.

I got over to the group. Sasuke and Ino were clinging onto each other as I walked up to them. Weird since she wasn't doing that earlier. "Well, hello Water Girl. Or should I call you a bitch. It's so hard to tell sometimes." Ino greeted me. I ignored her and turned my attention towards Sasuke. "See this is why I told Suzune that you help the less fortunate. Inform your girl here that a bitch is dog," I glared at her. "And if I were a dog let her know that this bitch can and will bite." Sasuke twitched a bit. _Gotcha_. "Now ladies let's be nice to one another." Said Konan one of Ino's lapdogs. Ino and I just glared at each other.

"What is this Water Girl business anyway?" I asked. Sasuke stepped away from Ino and towards me. "Since you lack the skill of actually making the team and we have to share an activity. I suggested that you carry around our water." He explained to me. "So what? I'm like a fucking roadie or something?" "Exactly, the jug is over there. Speaking of water go get me one." Sasuke said Ino pointed at a cooler on the ground. I rolled eyes and went to the cooler. I opened the cooler and what I felt inside were not water bottles.

Inside the cooler were worms. Real and living worms covered in dirt. Like the ones you dig up from the Earth. I'm not proud to say I screamed like a little girl. Ino, Sasuke and a couple of other people started laughing. In the midst of the laughing Sasuke yelled, "I thought I tree-hugger like yourself was one with nature!" I may love Mother Earth and animal and all, but I severely dislike worms. They are freaking disgusting. Creepy things that eat dirt or whatever. I threw the lid at him. He dodged it and it hit the ground instead. He kept on laughing. I started laughing myself. I hate to admit that even though he used those horrid creatures it was a good prank. You know it could have been a happy ending with everyone, but no Ino decided she wanted to change up the game.

When she realized I was laughing with Sasuke. She came towards me and dumped the worms on top of me. Had I not been laughing I would have realized it and ducked. The second I felt the soft bodies move along with the dirt I collapsed like a ton of bricks. I had a major freak-out session. "Ino!" Sasuke yelled the moment I collapsed. He grabbed the cooler from her. "What the hell is your problem? That was completely uncalled for." I felt him pick me up. "Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked me setting me down on the bleacher. "I-I-I feel them moving all over." I managed to get out. The two bickered back and forth while I remained in shock. Ino didn't like that Sasuke was yelling at her. She ended up walking away in a huff. "I can't believe she did that." He said trying to get the worms and dirt off me. I just looked at him. "What?" He asked once he noticed my staring. "What are you being so nice to me?"

He laughed getting a worm out of my hair. "You obviously didn't hear what I told Suzune today." I smiled a bit. "Oh you mean that 'I'm the man I take care of my woman' business?" I said mocking him, "Personally, I thought that was crap." "Nice horrible imitation. Yeah, exactly. I think I got all the worms." I let out a breath and sat up. "Thanks." He smiled at me. He kissed me on the head. "Whoa! Remember no need for physical!" I yelled feeling my face turn red. "Way to ruin a moment. Just don't get any ideas. I was just being nice." Sasuke said. "Yeah, I'll believe that when hell freezes over." He laughed and began walking away. "Just do me a favor and don't get back at Ino." He called back. "No promises." I shouted. "I figured." He was gone after that.

I was alone for a moment before Gaara came to me. "Hey are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, just that worms seriously freak me the hell out." He rubbed his hand through my hair. "Sorry. There was dirt in it." He looked away from me awkwardly. "No, its cool. It needs to be washed anyway." Then I heard Hinata call my name. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! I heard what happened." She gripped me into a hug. "I'm fine Nata. Is everything okay with you?" She smiled. "Yeah." She looked across the field as did I. There weren't that many people on the field and Sasuke and Ino were nowhere in sight. Probably having a make-up session or something. "So are you staying here?" She asked me. "Nah, I got dirt in places that it shouldn't be," Gaara face redden a bit. "Can you take me home before your art lesson please?" I replied. "Of course." We grabbed our things and left.


	6. Untying the Knot

Enjoy this new scary chapter. Well. I don't think it's too scary, but if you read my "Ten Little Monkeys" fanfic then you'd know that I have a different opinion on whats scary. Read on and don't forget to review. The Secret Life a Teenage Ex-Thief preview is up read it, review it, follow it! (No pressure )

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Halloween, the most worshipped holiday of my life. Absolutely loved it and it was only Hinata's favorite time of the year as well. I know it doesn't seem like she is into that kind of thing, but yeah she totally is. Since I was such in a Halloween spirit I even volunteered to take Hanabi trick-or-treating since her parents were working that night. Hinata dressed-up like an undead cheerleader. I have to admit she did look good in a cheerleader uniform. Me, I dressed up as a ninja. Hey ninjas are awesome. When we got to Hanabi's house there seemed to be an argument going on. Like loud since you could hear them through the windows. I looked at Hinata nervously wondering should I even ring the bell. I did anyway and the argument came to a complete halt.

Hanabi's mom came to door. Her face was red, but I could tell she was trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. "Hey girls come on in. Hanabi! Sakura and Hinata are here!" She walked away from the door. I guess we weren't suppose to come in. Hanabi came a second later and shut the door. I noticed she didn't tell her parents that she was leaving. She was dressed like an undead princess. A sad one at that. Once we got out the driveway I asked her. "Are you okay?" She had a sad expression on her face. "Yeah, it's just that they have been fighting a lot lately. I feel like they don't love each other anymore." She replied sadly. "Its okay. People fight from time to time its normal, but their feelings about each other don't change." I said to make her feel better. Hinata gave her a gentle nudge. "Hey! Don't be so down. It's the most wonderful time of the year!" I smiled. "You know what would go great with your princess costume? A prince!" I said to her. Then Hanabi's face turned bright pink.

Hinata and I exchanged glances. "Ooh Hanabi, is there something you want to share with us? Cause if my eye aren't deceiving me. I'd say it looks like you are blushing." Hinata told her. She and I nagged at her for a good ten minutes before she caved. "Alright alright," she said laughing. "His name is Sasori. He is in my history and Spanish class." Hinata and I squealed with glee. "What is he like? Am I going to meet him. Of course, I am that's a stupid question. If anyone wants to be with my Hanabi they have to go through me first!" I said squeezing her into a tight hug. "Uh, Sakura. Don't kill her in the excitement now." Hinata said. I let her go. "Thanks Hinata, but Sasori is like really cute though. He said he wants to hang out sometime." Hanabi explained. She told us more about this Sasori boy as we continued to trick-or-treat. We were having such a good time. I didn't even realize we were at Sasuke's house until he opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little lady." He said to Hanabi. "I'm not little nor am I your lady." Hanabi replied. I patted her on the head. "Don't waste your breath on him Hanabi. He thinks all the ladies are after him. It happens when guys are born with small brains" Sasuke ignored my insult and turned his attention to Hinata. "Hey. Hinata looking good in the uniform," She blushed a bit and mumbled a thanks. "Sakura I see you chose something that could cover up your enormous forehead nice choice. " As he filled up Hanabi's bag. I positioned myself behind her and I gave the finger. "Now now. As I recall you don't want any physical touching. Make up your mind sweetheart." Sasuke told me. I gave him a gagging face. "While you're making faces did you happen to do the budget for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked me. "Uh, no after all 'the man is supposed to be taking care of his woman'." I said mimicking him.

"Is it chill if I come by later so we can work on it?" He asked me. "I don't know you have to ask the princess here." I told him. Hanabi smiled. "Sure its no problem." "Good see you in an hour." He closed the door. As we left his house Hanabi said, "You know Sasuke doesn't seem to be a bad guy." I gave a fake laugh. "Oh, don't let him fool you. You're not the one who is fake-married with him." I told her. Once we were done trick or treating we headed back to Hanabi's house. It was quiet this time. We popped in a movie and went through our stash of candy. Since it was Halloween night Hinata and I spared a night of having mixed drinks. As the movie played the doorbell rang. Oh yeah completely forgot that Sasuke was coming over. I headed to the door.

"Trick-or-treat." Sasuke said. "Oh I have plenty of tricks I want to give you cause you deserve no treats from me." I said. He gave me a bag of candy. "For me? You shouldn't have." I said sarcastically. "I didn't, those are for Hanabi." I smiled. "Amazing, even when you do something nice you have the ability to still be a complete asshole." I said to him. He pushed past me into the house. "Before we began our usual banter I'd like to get this budget done first." He said. He placed his packet on the table in the kitchen. It didn't take as long as we thought. It really could have waited in the morning. As he left I said, "I still don't under why I couldn't get a car as well." He laughed. "Well, I figured a tree-hugger like yourself wouldn't want to pollute the Earth and all. Just turn it in like a good wife." Sasuke said patting me on the back. I wacked him on the arm. "Go to hell." I told him as we got to the door. He opened it and before he closed it he said, "Too late already there, but it's not so bad since you're with me." With that remark, I closed the door on him. I heard him laughing. What an ass.

On Monday morning, the senior class was to meet in the auditorium for something about the project. I really hoped it was the simple fact that Tsunade finally realized how dumb the project was and decided to cancel it. That wasn't the case. Today we were doing relationship trust-falls. I, in no way, counted on Sasuke to actually catch me. I turned to Sasuke. "You better catch me or so help me god." "Look princess bubblegum, I cant promise anything." He told me. Suzune was the one instructed the exercise so she went around the watching people trust-fall with each other. "There's no way I'm turning my back on him." I said to her once she got to us. "It's way to early for you to be complaining Sakura. Now do the fall." Suzune instructed me. I glared at Sasuke. He just gave me a smirk. "The point of a trust-fall is to trust that your partner will catch you." Sasuke said as I stood behind him. "Well, for starters I really don't trust you." I closed my eyes and prayed for once that he would actually catch me. As I leaned back I heard Suzune called the class to order in the midst of my fall. I didn't feel like I was falling into Sasuke's arms.

I opened my eyes in panic mode. Where the hell was he? I reached for the air as if it would help me from not colliding with the ground. There was no way I could stop myself either since I felt the majority of my weight falling back as well. I thought to myself, the moment I hit the ground he is going to pay. But , I didn't hit the ground. Sasuke grabbed me by the hand, while I dangled. "Whew, that was a close one." He said. "I seriously have the feeling that you did that on purpose." I said. "Well actually I got sidetracked." He said pulling me up into his arms. I quickly pushed away. "Righttttt." I said.

We ended up doing one more thing for the relationship exercises. We got into groups with other couples and made a big knot. The object was to untangle the knot. I was happy to see that Sasuke and I got paired up with Hinata and Gaara, but that happiness died when we were also with Ino and Naruto. The point was grab a hand opposite from you. I ended with Gaara and Ino's hands. I was surprised to see that Ino didn't reach for Sasuke's. In fact, the two of them down right ignored each other. Was there trouble in paradise and why the hell did I care? The process of untying our knot was quite troublesome. I whispered to him. "So what's up with the two of you?" Sasuke ignored my question, but I noticed he did everything in his power to avoid Ino at all costs and she did the same.

Ino ended up going around Sasuke which got me closer to Gaara than necessary. I tried to get toward Hinata, but than Naruto movement toward Ino somehow got me face to face with Sasuke. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked me. "Don't count on it." I told him. "Naruto my arm doesn't bend that way." Hinata said. She had managed to link hands with him. Good for you Nata. "I'm sorry." It took a good five minutes before it was actually shot to hell. I somehow got mushed between Gaara and Sasuke. Hinata was backed up on Gaara and Ino was leaning into Naruto, who was rear-ending Sasuke. "I seriously breath right now." I said between. "Just do us a favor and don't pass out." Ino said. It took another five minutes before we got unstuck, but then we got stuck again. Only this time Ino and Sasuke were facing each other. I was behind Ino while Gaara and Hinata were wrapped up with each other and Naruto was the only one who wasn't sandwiched. But the moment Ino and Sasuke faced each other, Ino called it quits. "This is stupid there are other things I could be doing. She unlinked herself from the group." We looked at Naruto. "Dude what's her problem?" Gaara asked. Naruto just shrugged his head.

Yeah, I just made a big f-you didn't I? This was nowhere near scary was it lol? I'm sorry don't hate me .. Anyways review or follow


	7. Taking One For the Team

I just going to say, I end up typing these in like weeks in advance and updating when I feel like it. Yeah, I know cruel and usual torture. Shame on me, but not really. Anyways, enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

In couple of weeks we were going to have a pep rally. That meant weeks of hauling water for the devils minions. Ino has been surprisingly nice to me for the past couple of weeks. I wondered if Sasuke had anything to do with it. Speaking of which, I found out that Ino and Sasuke broke-up. Apparently, the whole earth-worm dumping really angered him and Ino started questioning his faithfulness to her. I half-hoped that it would excuse me from participating with the activity. It didn't, because despite the fact they were broke-up they remained good teammates. However, their teammate got tested during the rally.

A week before the actual rally. Konan ended up breaking her leg during practice. When I say the girl can scream. She actually screamed and I had Tenten standing right in front of me. "Uh, there is no way I can do any of that." I told her. "Sakura stop being a baby. You have seen us do the routine so many times I'm sure you can do it in your sleep." I shake my head. "No. No way! I really don't think so. I swear, I'll end up killing myself. I'm sure there is a way for y'all to accommodate a missing person. Besides I don't think Sasuke or Ino would agree with that. " I said waving her away. "Look, despite that fact that Ino doesn't like you, she was the first to volunteer you," She said. I gave her a dumbfounded look. "Hey don't give me that look. I half expected Sasuke to go against it, but nope for once those to have been on the same page." She explained. "And yet they both don't have the decency to come and ask me themselves." I said following my arms. "Well actually-" She gets cut off at the time, Sasuke came toward us. Tenten walks away leaving him with me probably to avoid whatever was going to happen between Sasuke and me. Smart girl.

"So I guess you heard the news?" He said. I shake my head. "Uh-uh, no way you can get that thought out of your head. Forget it." I said walking away from him. I didn't get far because he grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him. "You must really want to lose that arm." I said to him, but he still didn't let go. "Come on. It'll be easy. You won't have to spot anybody and plus accommodating a missing body in the routine is easier said than done." He said turning into that fake-husband mode. "Come Sakura. Take one for the team." Eri, another one of Ino's fools, begged. I stared at more like glared at Sasuke for a minute. "Fine," cheers erupted. "but only if Ino asks me herself. It's only fair. Besides I don't want to up be in the air or something and have her kill me." I said. He twitched his nose. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. "And let me go before I seriously judo-flip your ass." I threatened.

After finally Ino asked as nicely as Sasuke could get her to, I started practice with them. I can't tell you how many times I saw Ino trying to bite back some insults and Sasuke laughing his ass off at my horrible performance. Hey warned them in advance. "Sakura are you even trying?" Sasuke yelled from the side of the field. He and Ino both were, but it didn't even look like they were trying to talk to each other. "Hey! Shove it!" I yelled back. I seriously was trying. You'd think from riding on the board all the time I'd have some kind of coordination. But that can only take me so far.

After a complete hour and a half of torture I was completely sore. I had dirt all over my face and I felt like my body just wanted to give out on me. As everyone left only me, Sasuke and Ino were left alone. Well, like the two of them were silently bickering with each other and I was trying to figure out what the hell was actually going on. Ino saw me watching and walked to her car and drove away. Weird since she and Sasuke carpooled together. I shook myself not my problem. I pulled out my board when Sasuke came up to me. "You gotta be kidding." He said. I let out of breath wondering what exactly was his problem. "It's still sunny out and note how I am still living." I said. Without warning he snatched my board.

"You must be out of your damn mind. Did you not see what happened to Konan? This team can't cheerlead if the alternate ends up hurting herself." Sasuke said. "You are seriously trying my patience you know that? I have boarded long enough not to kill myself." I said to him reaching for my board. He whirred it away before I even grabbed hold of it. "No you are seriously trying mine," He said. "Come on I'm taking you home." I gave him a you-gotta-be-kidding- look. I was about to argue when he cut me off. "No complaints." He started to walk off as I reluctantly followed. Surprisingly, I didn't see the Hummer from the other day. Instead, there was a Ford F-150. "So you decided not to kill the environment today?" I said to him once he started driving the truck. He snickered. "Funny, that car belonged to my brother Itachi." "So he is the environment killer." I said. "Pretty much." He replied. I honestly, thought that he was going to chew me out for my performance on the field, but he didn't.

"What's going on between you and Ino?" I asked. "Uh, nothing." He replied. That was bulldoody. "Oh really, cause the two you were at each other throats today, but you know not the usual way. Now how am I going to find something nice to say about you to Suzune now?" I said mockingly. Really I wasn't trying to be mean on purpose, but that tension between them could be sliced with a knife. Sasuke stopped the truck and glared at me. "Haruno sometimes you just don't know when to shut up do you?" He said. "Excuse me?" I said. Where the hell was this coming from? "You always some smart ass thing to say you know that?" He said to me. "Huh, I wonder why? Could it because you and her always have some reason to get at me, while I have been minding my own business for the past couple of years." I replied sarcastically. "What is the deal between you and her anyway?" "She has been attacking me since day one of the school year. Now I'm trying really hard not to prank her back after the worm incident, but boy she is seriously asking for it." I said to him. He was silent for a moment before he started the car.

The whole ride was silent, unless I was giving him directions. Once he pulled up to my driveway he spoke again. "She and I broke up after that stunt she pulled. And before you think it was your fault. It wasn't. We were on the verge anyway." He said. "Dude, I wasn't even thinking that it was my fault." I said reaching for my things. He lets out a breath and replied. "Your compassion is very touching" "And your sarcasm is very lame." He rolled his eyes, but I honestly could see that the break was hard on him. Before I got out the truck door I did the unthinkable. I hugged him. It surprised me to say the least. Here I am. In front of my house, hugging my number one enemy. It was awkward cause at first I was doing the hugging, but then Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. You can say we had a friend moment. "You know is all seriousness, I'm sorry things didn't work out between the two of you." I said pulling back from him. "Well, thanks." He said. "Hey hey don't get excited or anything. You are still a complete thorn in my side." I told him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. I got out the truck and was welcomed home by nosy parents.

Alrighty done with this chapter and onto the next one. Review/Follow it please and thank you

Also, since there have been some PMs for me to also do this story is Sasuke's POV, I will also that or at least try. So please don't bite my head off :D.


	8. Wrist Factor

Alright here is the update. It seems that things are getting tense between Sasuke and Sakura huh? In a way I'm almost sad that I broke up him and Ino, but then again I'm not. I'm more of a Gaara and Sakura fan rather than Sasuke and Sakura, but I haven't even decided if I wanted people to get together or not. Oh well on with the drama.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Sasuke was going to kill me or bet yet Ino was going to kill me herself. I almost wouldn't even blame them if they did. After all, Sasuke did warn me, but I didn't listen. I ended up injuring my wrist after a nasty wipeout on the board. Mom thought it was sprained, but I waved her off saying it was just a scratch. This happened yesterday. But I knew that wasn't, it hurt like a mother and I'm almost sure that it was broken. It was changing colors and everything. I even showed it to Hinata hours before the rally by the lockers. "Sakura, that's more than a sprain you need to get that checked out." She advised me. "No way, then I'd let the whole squad down and I hear Sasuke and Ino both yelling at me." I whined mainly cause the pain was killing me. "Who is going to be yelling at you?" Sasuke asked coming out of nowhere. I hid my arm behind me so he couldn't see.

"Oh no one is particular." I said lamely praying that Hinata wasn't going to say anything to him. "Well actually Sakura hur- Ow!" She began but I stomped on her foot and gave her a shut-it look. Sasuke gave her a weird look while she shot daggers at me. "Sakura here is very excited about performing today." She said sweetly to him. Then his weird look turned into a confused look. "Nata, excited is a poor choice of words, I'm just taking one for the team until Konan gets better." I said fake smiling. Hinata and I both gave him fake smiles. "Uh ok you two a weird. See you Hinata. Later Haruno." He said walking away. Once out of ear-shot I turned to her. "I can't believe you were about to rat me out." I said wacking her with my good hand. "I can't believe you are still going to cheer with that bummed wrist." Hinata replied deflecting my hits. "Shhh! Not so loud." I whispered. She sighed, "I got to meet with Gaara, but seriously don't over do it or it could get worse." She said walking away. I looked at the yellowish burse. Oh yeah this is going to hurt like hell.

Minutes before we performed we practiced the routine. I only got away with the injury because we just half-assed it. Just as we were about to go on I took a deep breath. The pain in my wrist was throbbing. This is going to hurt. Bad. "Haruno you looking pale are you okay? Don't tell me you got stage freight or something?" Sasuke said noticing me as I winced. "I'm fine as long as you don't pull out another sex doll." I shot at him. He laughed as we needed out onto the field. Yes, we have our pep rally outside because Konoha High dares to be different. The crowd around began to cheer and the music started. My brain, on auto-pilot, began to make my body move. Each and every move that I made the pain grew. Each time I tried my best not to wince and stayed with the cheer-smile on my face. I saw Hinata and Gaara in the stands, both watching me with worried faces. Huh? I guess she told him. But when we got to the tower shit hit the fan.

During the tower, I am the one who holds up Tenten in the air. But I couldn't. Not this time. The moment she went to the air on my wrist the moment it gave out. I was unable to even save her from falling. Everyone around us began to fall. And someone even landed on me, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my wrist. It went from yellow to a dark blue. Screams filled the air and I saw Gaara and Hinata rush to my aid. But Sasuke beat them to the punch.

"What the hell was that!" I heard Ino yelling coming at me. "I mean did you even try? You know what I bet you didn't. You didn't even make an effort to try and hold her up!" Sasuke stood between me and her. I seriously thought that Ino was going to attack me right then and there had it not been for him. Hinata and Gaara both came to my side. "Ino, you need to chill." He said calmly to her. She glared at him. "Don't tell me to calm down. The bitch hasn't even been trying to make an effort. Letting her join the team was a mistake and letting you decide that this is the shared activity you two are sharing was a bigger one." She snapped at him. "Whoa now-" Sasuke said, but I stood in front of him and faced Ino.

I didn't like how she was talking to him. Sure, the guy was a complete bonehead for making this be that shared activity, but he didn't have to be yelled at her. And here he was defending me and I doing the same. "You didn't let me do anything," I said to her as calmly as I could. "You needed me to help replace Konan on the squad. I was all against at first, but no Sasuke and everyone begged me to. If he had another option I know for a fact that he would've gone with the other option, but no. He took one for the team in asking me and I took one for joining. And if I recall correctly you were the one who suggested it. So don't stand here and act like he is at fault. I am." My voice began to raise each time I spoke. "It's my fault because I ended up hurting my damn wrist boarding yesterday." I showed her my wrist. "Sasuke told me not, but I did it anyway. I didn't want to let him or this team down. But no you are so busy with your head up your ass!" I finished my rant. And there was silence between the four of us.

I waited for Ino to say something or anything, but she didn't. She looked at me and Sasuke and walked away. "Unfucking believable." Gaara said as I turned back to the three of them. "Sasuke, maybe you should go after her." Hinata said, but Sasuke refused. "No, that's one of the reasons why we broke-up and besides I got something else to do." He looked at me and held out his hand. "Let me see." I shrugged and slowly showed him. He winced himself. "Can you guys take her to the hospital?" He asked Hinata and Gaara. "We have art lessons, but this is more important." Gaara said. "Oh guys, don't miss it because of me. I'll find a way. Just go." I tell them. "Are you sure?" Hinata asked. I laughed a bit, but the pain was unbearable. "Yeah, Nata you two go." Hinata gave me a quick hug and Gaara gave me a head nod and they both left. And that was when Sasuke turned on me.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you stupid? Don't answer that I knew you could be sometimes, seriously performing with an injury like that. That could've made it worse." I didn't say anything. I just stood there and let him grill me out. "I mean, did you not hear me warning you in the first place?" He continued. "God you can be so stubborn. What do you have to say for yourself?" I stood silent for a moment. "Yes, I know it was dumb, but can you please take me to the hospital?" I said. "Yeah come on let's go."


	9. Saving Hanabi and Meeting Kenji

I feel like _Wrist Factor_ was an intense chapter for some reason. Or maybe it just felt that way because I could feel the anger Ino and Sakura had. Yes, I get into my characters and the effects for awhile. But anyway enjoy and don't forget to follow and review! There has been a request for the story in Sasuke's POV, so I decided I'll end up splitting up the chapters Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sasuke's POV_

I really don't know how much I could handle all the drama that has been happening for that past few months. First, it was the whole marriage project thing. I got stuck with Ms. Billboard Forehead a.k.a Sakura Haruno. There is something about her that just makes me tick. It could be that pink hair of hers. She claims that it is all natural and yet there is no one on this earth that has that hideous color. I seriously just hate the color pink. So far there has been nothing to prove her claim wrong. Anyway, the girl had the nerve to dump her entire lunch on me the first day. I'm not surprised. Should've seen it coming. And then that prank at the dance. I have to admit she was good, but I am better. Of course I got her back with worms, but it backed fired when Ino dumped the whole container on her. But then I broke-up with Ino.

After that stunt, she dumped the worms on Sakura that was really the last straw. The girl had no boundaries. She even accused me of cheating on her. Which, quite frankly didn't come as a surprise. She has been that way ever since we were together. I mean I care about the girl and all, but there were somethings that really irked me about her. Like the way she bad-mouthed about Sakura and her Hinata. I understand bad-mouthing Sakura since the girl always seemed to have something smart to say, but Hinata was just as sweet as she can be. And really she it could be insensitive.

Just when I think things were going just fine with Sakura and our banter back and forth. Konan ends up breaking her leg a week before the pep rally. I had to pretty much beg Sakura to join the team. Since she only actually practiced for a week I didn't expect her to be good. And no surprise she wasn't. Then, she had the nerve to ride around on that board of hers after the practice and I specifically said don't. But when the pep rally came and she wasn't able to hold Tenten up I knew something happened to her. Ino, of course, wasn't happy about it and started yelling at her and I came to her defense. Ino's fury was then directed at me and she yelled at me. However, Haruno did the weirdest thing ever. She stood up for me. And showed her wrist. That thing was beyond a sprain and the idiot still cheered with us. I gotta her credit though, she didn't give-up.

But seriously senior year is a pain in the ass. I'm just glad I dont have to deal with Sakura or Ino for the weekend. Just Itachi, Kenji, and me. I had just finished putting Kenji down for a nap. In case you're wondering Kenji is my son. Well, mine and Ino's, but lately she has been leaving him with me more and more to the point where I just took all his stuff from her place. And the break-up didn't help with the situation either. Our parents were business executives and were never really home, but Itachi and I got used to it. We see them during the holidays and occasionally through the week maybe once or twice.After I laid Kenji down, I went to catch up on some homework in my room when Itachi came into my room. "There is a little girl downstairs and she seems very upset." That was weird. I mean I know I'm a ladies man and all, but I never had some little kid come to my house. "Alright, I'm coming." When I get to the foyer of our home I'm surprised to see it's Hanabi. Itachi wasn't lying when he said she was upset. She was drown-right brawling. "Hanabi? What are you going here?" She ran at me into a hug. Her cries silenced by my shirt. I held her. Itachi gave me a whats-going-on look and I responded with a I-have-no-idea.

Once she calmed down she explained to herself. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go. I thought Sakura would be here since the two of you are married." She said once Itachi and I got her to the living room. "Hanabi, this is just for a project remember?" I said to her. She nodded. "I knew that." I gave her a smile. Could've fool me. "Well, I'm sorry to intrude. I'll just go." She said. "No, you came here for a reason. What's wrong?" She sniffed for a minute. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. Whatever that means. But Dad is moving out." I rubbed her hair. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. I think for a moment and then a sudden thought came to me.

"Hanabi, do they know where you are?" She gave me a guilty look and shook her head. "Hanabi, I'm going have to take you back. They could be worried about you." Tears ran down her face. "No, they don't care about me. If they did they'd stop fighting all the time. Sakura said people fight sometimes, but their feelings don't change. Please don't tell them where I am." I could tell she was trying to hold herself together. I sighed. "That's true sometimes, but if they feelings for each other changes. Their feelings for you don't. You are their little girl." She leaned in on me and I felt my shirt getting damped by the tears. "I want Sakura. Can you get her please?" And the strong child in front me cried helplessly.

I looked at Itachi for some help. "You go. I'll stay with her and Kenji?" He said to me. "Hey, Hanabi I'll go get Sakura, but I'm going to need you stay with my brother Itachi. Okay?" She managed to nod and then latched herself onto him. Itachi doesn't know it, or rather he refuses to acknowledge the fact, but kids always seemed to take a quick liking to him. It's weird I remember when we were younger some kid got hurt on the playground and cried toward Itachi. Not his own mother. I get up and leave and head to Sakura's house. Once I got to her door and knocked.

_Sakura's POV_

I couldn't believe shy Hinata finally got Naruto. I thought as I walked to the door. They apparently got together during the summer when Naruto invited her out for some ramen. I got to my door and was surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" I said. Sasuke stood at my door. "You know I would say to see how you are doing, but then I'd be lying. Can I come in?" He replied. Yeah, I broke my wrist, but luckily it didn't have to stay in the cast long. I didn't want him ruining the time I got with Hinata, but it be rude to leave him in the cold. Especially after what happened last week. "Come on in. Hinata we have company!" I yelled to her. "And guess who it is. It's Naruto." I gave Sasuke the quiet finger I heard running footsteps. "How did he-Oh Sasuke. Hi." Hinata said once she realized that I tricked her. Her face turned red. "Hi to you too," Sasuke said. "Sakura it's not nice to trick people." I gave her a hug. "Aww, but I did it out of love." I said. "Yeah yeah yeah." She pushed me away playfully.

"I hate to be a damper on the sister love, but I need Sakura to come to my house." I raised an eyebrow. "What for?" I asked him. "Well, uh Hanabi came over my house crying and upset. She wants you For some reason she thought that we were living together cause we're married." He explained air-quoting married. "What? And you left her alone." I shrieked. He shook his head. "No, I'm not an idiot. I got Itachi to watch her so I could come get you." I look over at Hinata. "Do you mind?" I asked Hinata. "Oh no, not at all. I'm supposed to meet with Naruto anyway. You just make sure she is alright." She hugged me bye and waved bye to Sasuke. Sasuke and I followed suit after she left. "Why to your place of all places?" I asked him once we got into his truck. "Well, its closer than yours." He answered. "Touché. But in all seriousness I'm just glad she is ok somewhere safe. I should call her parents. They must be worried." I pulled out my phone and began to dial, but Sasuke stole it from me.

"You have a bad habit of taking things that don't belong to you." I said to him. "Don't start. I'm doing this for Hanabi. She begged me not to tell them where she is." "And you thought that it was a good idea for some reason. You know what I can't even be mad at you. I would've done the same thing," I said looking out the window. "I knew something like this was happening when I got her on Halloween. They were just yelling and yelling." I remembered how Hanabi's mother looked and how Hanabi acted afterwards. I just didn't think it would get to a point where she would run away from home.

When we got to Sasuke's house I didn't see an upset girl. I saw completely everything-is-fine-in-the-world. I give Sasuke a questioning look. "Hey don't look at me. Itachi has a way with kids." He said. It took Hanabi a moment to notice me since she was stuffing herself with ice cream. Itachi just stood there watching her. A way with kids huh? "Sakura!" Hanabi ran into me with a hug. Her eye were red and puffy. So she was really upset. At least, while I wasn't present. I noticed Sasuke pull Itachi aside. Hopefully, they were thinking of some way to get Hanabi back home. It wasn't long before Hanabi's mom came and got her after having an emotional breakdown between the both of them. Once they were gone, I heard a cry coming from upstairs. Sasuke bolted and left me with Itachi.

It wasn't because I was scared of him or anything, but his demeanor was about as awkward as Gaara's. "So how exactly is my little brother treating you with this whole marriage thing?" His voice was deep and nearly made jump out of my skin. "Oh well uh-he can be a hero when he wants to be." I said stumbling over words. "hmm, that's nice of him. He has changed ever since he and that blonde girl broke-up." He said. Did he seriously not know Ino's name? "Ino?" I said spoon-feeding him her name. "Yeah. Her. Never really got along with her." He said and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "You and me both." I agreed with him. That's when I heard baby-babble. There stood Sasuke holding maybe a four-month-old baby. And the baby looked like a dead resemblance of him. Only his eyes were brown while his hair was blonde. "Someone here wasn't ready for a nap." He said smiling. "Probably from all the noise that was going on." Itachi said. The two of them started talking as if I wasn't even there.

After a few minutes, they both acknowledge my presence. The baby had been staring at me the whole time. You think it's cute when babies stare you? They look like aliens with huge eyes that say I'm-going-to-eat-you. I felt the same way about Hanabi when I first started watching her. "Oh, Sakura. I'd like you to meet Kenji. My son."

I know random right, I'll explain everything later in another story. Yeah I decided to make another series about what happened to everyone during the Summer, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring Break. Also writing this in split was challenging and yet fun. But don't forget to review and follow


	10. And the Father is

I'm not gonna lie. That took forever for me to write like seriously. I almost not want to make this chapter split POVs, but oh well. Well, thanks again for the reviews, favorite, and follows. Now I jumped ahead in time since I did say I was going to do another series based on the school breaks like the Summer, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring. They will flow with the story just a tiny bit so you wont get confused. On second thought I may change it not sure but whateves, It's minor parts.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sakura POV_

"I take back what I said about Kenji looking like Sasuke. I mean at first glance he looks like Sasuke, but after spending more time with him and Sasuke the less likely it is. I just have this feeling that either Sasuke didn't tell me the whole story or Ino is a lying bitch. I rather have him not telling me the whole story than Ino being a liar." I say closing my locker. "Sakura, you're not going to him this theory are you?" Hinata ask me. Both Gaara and her were listening to my theories on Sasuke possibly not being the father to Kenji. "Well…" I start, but Hinata hushes me. "Sakura I get that you haven't been on the best page with either of them, but there is line and you better not cross it." Hinata warns me. I look at Gaara. "What do you think?" "Uh, I'm agreeing with Hinata here. There is a thing call 'mixing business with pleasure'." He said. "Trust me, there is no pleasure going on here." They both give me doubtful looks. "What?". They then looked at each other. Seriously, this whole nonverbal communication thing they have going shows how much they have been hanging out. "Just don't say anything until you are absolutely sure." She said. With that they both walk away heading for their art lessons.

I head to Suzune's office and surprise guess who it is. "Oh, Sakura we were just talking about you. Come and have a seat." By we, she meant her and Ino. "Uh, what is this about?" I ask sitting down in Sasuke's chair when we usually have sessions. "Ino told me what happened before the break and how you yelled at her." Suzune explains. "Well I-" Suzune silences me with the finger. "I don't want to hear it. You have been against this project from the very beginning," What the hell is she talking about? "But I noticed that you and Sasuke have got a tiny bit better with each other. Emphasizes on "tiny". " She states. "Could you please get to the point? I don't mean to be rude, but I have a doctor's appointment and my husband is taking me." I said moving my arm that was still in a cast. "Well Ino would like for you to apologize." What the hell? Resorting to this measure. I look over at Ino. "And why it is that she came to you and not me?" I ask Suzune while looking at her. Instead of Suzune answering Ino did. "I just didn't know how to approach to you about it. Especially since you were so angry." She answers. "Oh, sorry it was in the heat on the moment with the pain and everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I tell her my voice a little sharp. "It's fine. I know how pain overrides the mind." She answers with fake sincerity. With that, we both left the office.

When we get to the hall near the front entrance she stops and looks at me. "How is the wrist?" She asks me. "What do you really want Ino?" I said to her. "I know you met Kenji." She says folding her arms. "And? What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. "I know that you have spent some of the Thanksgiving break with him and Sasuke." She says. "Well, we are still "married" Like I said before I have an appointment and he is taking me. Get to the point." I say air quoting. "Stay away from my son." She says pointblank. "Excuse me?" I am a bit shocked. "You heard me. I don't want him around you." I shake my head not understanding. "What? Why? Not that it matters, but you do realize that there will be some chances of that actually happening. I really don't see how you get any say since you know abandon him." I tell her.

Ino's face turns red. "I don't need a reason and look here you bitch-" she says, but I stop her. "No, you look here. I am not about to take shit from you. I know that Sasuke isn't his father. It's fairly obvious after hanging out with them. But since I have no absolute proof I'm not going to say anything. I just want to know why are you lying to Sasuke about it." I tell her. She then looks at me like I'm crazy. I step closer to her "Don't play dumb. We know that black is a dominant color in the genetic system. There is a slight possibility that the color can change. However, I doubt it since he is platinum blond, like you. Then again I could be wrong, but there are some other things, but something is telling me I'm right. So is Sasuke really Kenji's father?" I ask her. "No. Please don't tell him." she replies. "Tell him for yourself." A voice says coming from nowhere. Well, it did come from somewhere. And from the last person who should've been listening.

_Sasuke's POV_

I stood at the door processing what I just heard. Sakura and Ino's faces both with covered with shock. Sakura starts to say something,"Sasuke-" "Don't say anything. Go the car. Lee is watching Kenji." I tell her not taking my eyes off of Ino. "But-" I shot her a glance and she walks out the door. There it just left Ino and me. "We should talk outside." She says to me walking. "Sasuke-" She starts. "Don't Ino, just don't. There are many things that just happened right now. What is your deal telling Sakura I'm not Kenji's father and what the hell is this me not being Kenji's father?" I snap at her.

It takes a minute for Ino to actually give me an answer. "It happened last year, when you went to visit your parents for the holiday. I hooked-up with this guy from another school after we had the fight." She says. "So the whole time you accuse me of cheating. You were the one that was. You know Ino I can't believe that you would pull something like this. " I said to her. "Sasuke-" "You know all this time, I took those accusations as your hormones being out of wack. I had been nothing, but loyal to you. Even, during the summer nothing, but full support. Just tell me why." I beg her. I can't even look at her. I look over to the car and see Sakura busying herself with Kenji. "I didn't want Kenji to think that she is his mother." She says lamely. "Ino, he is four months old and just met her last week. Aside the fact, that her hair is a pink the cherry blossoms around Konoha. No way in his little brain does he think that Sakura is his mother and that's not what I meant. Why did you lie?" She struggles for a minute. "I didn't want you to leave me." She finally says. "Well, look how that turned out." In the distance Kenji starts crying. I look at Ino. "Now, I have to go recuse a one-armed girl from a fussy four month old. He may not be my child, but I still love him. I'll have my lawyer call your lawyer." I walk off toward the car. "Sasuke!" Ino calls for me. But I ignore her calls.

"It's ok. It's ok. I found it." I hear Sakura saying to Kenji putting the pacifier in his mouth. I watch her get out the backseat. I guess I surprised her because she takes a swing at me. Luckily, I dodge just in time. "Oh God Sasuke. I'm so sorry." She says. "Well, at least I know with you being handicap can defend yourself." I say laughing at her. We both get in the car. "Don't laugh at me. I'm now wishing it did connect to your face." She said once I started to drive. "Wouldn't matter since we are heading to the doctor's office anyway." "Good point, by the way we have a meeting with Suzune Wednesday before school. Think we can actually be nice with each other or should we give her hell?" Sakura says fiddling with the radio. "Haruno are you suggesting we actually stage an argument?" She feigns surprise. "Well, I never." We both laugh. Then there was silence, well minus Kenji baby-babble.

"Sorry, didn't mean to have Kenji upset earlier while you were talking." She says. "Well, he is a baby and babies do cry." I tell her. "Jeez, you just don't know when to take an apology do you." She says. "Nah, not really." She hits me on the arm. "Hey, no hitting the driver." I said grabbing her hand to make her stop. "Uchiha a good driver knows that both hands on the wheel." She tells me. "Haruno a good passenger knows not to attack the driver." I shot at her. "Yeah, well if said passenger's driver wasn't a complete knucklehead." She says taking back her hand. "Hey language around the kid. We already know how corrupted Hanabi is." I joke with her smiling. "Yeah, like I said no idea where she gets it from." She replies innocently. "Mhmm ,right." I say to her. "So, uh how did it go? I mean I know its not my business or anything, but with what Ino said to me…" Sakura says clumsily. "Don't worry about it. Long story short I'm calling my lawyer on her. But I do wonder if you were even going to tell me?" I say to her as we get the office. "I'm not gonna lie. I wanted to, but I talked to Hinata and Gaara, sorry about that by the way, and they said not to say anything until I knew for sure. Which I didn't before Ino got on me. But after I did, I felt like you needed to hurt from her not me. And well you know the rest." She says getting out the car. What happened afterwards, let's just leave at that.

Yeah, I know this chapter didn't make sense. Especially, the last part. Honestly, I finished this chapter in my morning-brain mode. Lol Anyways review follow you know the drill. AND UPDATE ON SECRET LIFE OF A TEENAGE EX-THIEF IS NOW IN WRITING. There's a preview up so read it and GO ahead and review and follow :P.


	11. Improvement

Alrighty Im back with an update for this fanfic. I honestly have no idea what is going on myself. I'm shockingly enjoying this whole split POV thing. Cause personally when I read other fanfics that do it I hate them. But now doing it on my own I can appreciate them. And the romance thing that may or may not being on either is a surprise for all of us. Cause again, no idea what will happen next. Anyways enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sasuke's POV_

Well, it's Wednesday and here we are sitting in Suzune's office. Well, if you can call it that. The place has been turned into a pigsty. It was also five minutes into the session and she hasn't said anything either. "Uh, Suzune. What happened to your office?" Sakura asks her. But her question goes unanswered. I see Sakura giving me an unsure look. "Oh right. Sorry forgot that you two were here." She finally responds. Something is a bit off to say the least. "I wanted to talk about what happened at the rally before the break." Sakura lets out a groan. "What did I do now this time?" She asks. This time? What is she talking about? I seriously have no idea what's going on now. Suzune smiles at the both of us. "It's actually what you both did." She replies. I sit up in the chai. r "What exactly did we do?" I ask her. Suzune lets out a laugh. "You two really don't know, do you?" She says. Sakura and I exchange looks and turn back towards her.

"You two, probably the worst couple in this whole assignment stood-up for each other. Maybe not in the most appreciate way," she says eyeing Sakura, "But nonetheless, you helped out the other. I must say. I'm quite I'm impressed. I really didn't expect it coming from the both of you." She says smiling. "Well, uh thanks. I guess?" I say not quite sure how to take this. "Well, it was a one time thing Suzune. I don't really see why it's such a big deal." Sakura says. "And there Sakura is a complete lie." Suzune replies. Sakura and I give her a confused look. "You also helped Sakura after the tryouts, didn't you?" She says looking at me. "Suzune, no offense, but you're sounding like a stalker." Sakura tells her. "Actually, in case you didn't notice my office window faces the field." Suzune replies. "So you got me on for yelling at Ino for no reason." Sakura says. Suzune sighs. "Actually, I wanted to see how you were going to handle it. I must say you did well." She says. "I get a feeling this isn't over." Sakura says. "Well, it is. I just wanted you two to know how well you have improved." She says waving us out the door.

Once we got in the hall and walk to class. "Well, that was weird." I tell Sakura. "Ditto. I swear, I thought she was going to start vomiting rainbows." She says. I laugh. "I think we make a pretty good team." I tell her. She smiles at me. "Yeah, I think we do too. Now there is the question of the squad and everything." "Oh yeah, that." I say. We both sat at our desks, which just happened to be right next to each other. "She can't kick me off can she?" She asks and I laugh at her. "Oh don't laugh at me. With everything going on. I have a right to know." She says. "Oh there is no way she will. Especially, if she wants the squad to go to regionals. Go thing you got that wrist support from the doctor's." I tell her. She nods. "Joy." She says sarcastically.

I look at her for a minute. "Aha! So you were trying to find an out on the squad. What happened to that dedication?" She snarls at me. "Well, first off the chick hates me." She says. "If anything she probably hates me." I tell her. "I really don't see why. You're such a nice guy." She says almost as if she wasn't thinking. I look at her. "Well well does someone have the hots for someone else?" I ask picking on her. Her face turns a tint of red. "You know what. I won't even answer that because the comeback will be too much for you to handle." She says getting out her supplies. I laugh at her again and respond. "Either that or you're just in denial." She looks at me. "We are so not having this conversation." And just like the bell rang and class began. An hour later as the bell signals for class to be over Sakura leans over the walkway of the desks and says. "I will deny everything. Admit nothing. Demand proof." And with that she walks away.

_Sakura's POV_

"I don't know where that idiot got that idea from. What an egotistical manic and here I was thinking he was different." I rant at Hinata as we met at our lockers. "Oh yes cause he is Mr. Head-up-his-ass." Hinata says. "Are you being sarcastic with me?" I ask getting out my book for class . "Very." She says happily. Just down the hall, Naruto comes up behind Hinata and attacks her with a hug. "N-n-Naruto, you scared me!" She said hugging him back. Then they had a brief make-out session. I just stood there awkwardly. Then I see Tsunade coming down the hall. "I'd hate to break-up this romantic session, but you know how Tsunade feels about PDA." I tell them. "Aww, Sakura wants a kiss too." Naruto says and with it I got a kiss on the cheek. "Seriously, if you weren't with my best friend I'd clock you for that." I tell. "Hey Sakura and Naruto stop PDA-ing." Tsunade says hitting him as she walks by. "Principles aren't supposed to hit the students." He says after her. "That rule doesn't apply to grandkids." She replies, not looking back. They weren't really related, but they had the bond there.

"So what you have after school today?" Hinata asks me. "Cheerleading." Naruto and I reply. "Oh yeah, you both have the people for that." Hinata says. The bell rang signaling for next class. We say bye and separate. It wasn't really until it got closer to practice was I dreading. It's when I head to the field when I hear someone call my name. Well, more like two people. I turn around and see both Naruto and Gaara. Now that I think about it I never have seen him around during practice. "Look who finally decides to show-up. Speaking of which the hell have you been exactly?" I ask Naruto the moment they got closer. "Actually, I came here to get something from Ion, who by the way really isn't the best partner to be with. The girl has pretty much abandoned me with this project." He says. "She seems to have a knack for that." I mumble. Gaara gives me a raised eyebrow look and Naruto didn't seem to hear what I said, so I brushed it away. "Anyway I got go." Naruto says. "What? You two haven't been spending time together?" I ask him. "Nope. I'll see y'all later and you," He says pointing at me. "don't do something so stupid again." I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah get in line." I tell him. He does his loud laugh and walks away.

"How is that wrist doing?" Gaara asks. "Oh it's fine. With medication and light activity it should be healed in no time." I tell him. "What's up besides your height?" I ask him. "Nothing really. Naruto went all protective boyfriend on me earlier." He says. "Um, isn't he a bit late for the whole threatening thing?" I joke with him. "Yeah, well we all know how fast his thinking process is." Gaara says laughing. "How are things with Sasuke, did you tell him about your theories?" Gaara ask. "I really didn't have to. Ino told on herself when she got mama-bear on me the other day." I tell him. "Ouch. So Sasuke isn't the father." He replies. "Nope and yeah, I know. I feel like it was more for that fact she doesn't like me. I really have no idea what's going to happen, but I'm here for Sasuke if he needs me." I tell him and I notice Gaara having a sly smile on his face. "Oh shut up." I say and he laughs. "I didn't say anything." From the distance, I hear Sasuke call my name. "See ya around." I tell Gaara and walk away. We share a small wave and split.

When I get to the squad I immediately went straight to Tenten apologizing for what happened. "It's no big deal. I'm just glad no one was hurt. Well, you already were and-" She stumbles over words. "It's fine and I promise next time I'm injured I'll let someone know." I say to her. "You know. Unless your pride gets in the way." Sasuke says coming from behind me. "Ugh, don't talk to me." I tell him. Tenten walks away. Probably to avoid whatever banter Sasuke and I were going to have. I leave him with a smile and walk to the bleachers and sit down to put on the wrist supporter. But instead he follows. "Careful, remember Suzune's office has eyes." I warn him. He laughs and sits right beside me. "Did you need something or did you want to harass somebody." I ask him struggling to put the supporter on. "I see you're struggle with that." He says. "So are you going to help or watch?" "Is that your way of asking?" He picks at me. "Yes." He does and practice starts and it's complete hell.

"Uh-uh, no way." I say as I'm standing on Sasuke's hand in the air. "Oh come on. Trust me." Sasuke tells me. Since I really can't spot or lift anyone up, my spot changed from the ground to in the air. "It's bad enough that my balance sucks as it is, but there is no way in hell you will be throwing me up in the air. I'm not Elphaba. I'm not _Defying Gravity._" I yell at him. Well, more at the air since I since I couldn't look down. Not that I want to anyway. "Well, now else do you expect to get down?" Sasuke ask me. Out of the two of us he is the calm one. "I don't know a ladder." I reply. He laughs and I feel my balance shifting. "Hey hey hey! No moving." I say panicking. "Look, Haruno as much as I love to hold you up all day. My arms are getting tired. I'm throwing you up." Sasuke warns me. "Oh God please don't!" I yell. "Too late." He says. Next thing I know I feel nothing under me. Just air. "Spin!" I hear someone yell. I shift my body into one spin. The scary part was the sensation of going down. "I gotcha!" I hear Sasuke's voice. "You better!" I close my eyes really because when I was falling back at the gym during the trust exercise I was scared beyond. I like to see where I'm falling.

I expected to hit the ground, but I felt strong arms catch me. I hear Sasuke laugh as I open my eyes. "I told you to trust me." He says holding me. "Well, for a second there I thought there was going to be a repeat of what happened in the gym." I shot at him. "Hey, I said I was side-tracked." "And so conveniently you caught me at the last minute then." He shakes his head at me. "But since then we have made so much progress." He insists. "You're right." I agree with him. "Good. Now that that's out of the way let's do it again." He says, before putting me on my feet. "I rather not." Then he smiles evilly. "That's fine. But over the winter break you're mine." Oh shit.

Alright done with this update yay . So close to being done with this fanfic so I can actually start typing up the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-thief. Haha. I even have another idea for another based off this anime I have been watching too. So many ideas and it's Summer! Hell, I feel like this Summer will be a productive one. Anyways, read review, follow. You know the drill .


	12. Akatsuki Night

Alrighty, hope I didn't have you waiting too long for this update. Anyways, I'm thinking I'm almost done with this fanfic or not. Haven't really decided, but I guess I should be since I have the other series for this fanfic to do. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sakura's POV_

For the next couple of weeks Sasuke and I worked on my spinning. With the spinning I finally was able to do at least two spins for the routine. However, my fear of being thrown into the air didn't subside at all. With one week till winter break and a month before the competition Sasuke and I met up at his place for practice. My parents then felt the need to bother and pry at me about him being my boyfriend. I, of course, said no way and they gave me that look Hinata and Gaara gave me for weeks before. "You two can strategize it anyway you want, but there is nothing going." I said leaving when Sasuke pulled up. Since I did injury my wrist on the skateboard he wasn't going to take any chances. I'm grateful and all, but him being so cautious as got my parents getting the wrong idea. "Whatever you say dear." My mom with a smile on her face. Ugh parents.

Now we are out in his yard with Kenji who is in the baby bouncer watching us. Those alien eyes still creep me out. We did get to Hanabi's before we made it to his place and it looks like her parents were still figuring out how to solve whatever problems they were having together. "Ouch damn it, that hurt." Sasuke exclaims. During the spins, I unintentionally made a third one and kicked him in the face. With that in mind him catching me fails and we both met the ground like bricks. I fall on him breaking my fall. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I ask him. "I will be once you get off me." Sasuke says. "Oh right." I say. I get up and notice that the right side of his cheek displays redness and a dirt print from my shoe. At this I laugh and so does Kenji. "I really don't see what is funny about me being kicked by you." Sasuke says grumpily. "And that is the beauty of it." I say moving his hair to wipe his face. Sasuke suddenly grabs me by the wrist and kicks me under me leg and causes me to hit the ground with him on top of me. He looks at me a minute before getting up off me.

"I want you to know that stung like a bitch." He says once he got Kenji settled in. We finally called it a day and went inside. I felt really bad for kicking him in the face, so I offered to hold the ice to his face. We went to the living room and sat down while I iced his face. "Like I said you little baby I'm sorry." I tell him once again. "And need I remind you that you drop-kicked me after that." I say to him. He chuckles a bit. "Consider it my way of making us even so another prank war doesn't start again." He says. "Oh why? Are you afraid that you would lose to a girl?" I say picking on him. "You're a girl? I didn't even really it. All this time I thought you were a guy." He says sarcastically moving his face to face me. "Oh shut up. And stop moving your face to look at me." I instruct him. "Then why don't you," he says grabbing at my waist. "Come sit on my lap so we don't have to struggle." He finishes once I'm on his lap. I feel my face flushing. "What's the matter Sakura? I don't recall you getting kicked in the face." Sasuke says taunting me. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I will say that the red on your cheek has gotten darker." I tell him looking him in the eye. "Touché." He says. I him pulling me closer to him and our faces are inches away from each other. Oh God was Sasuke Uchiha going to kiss me?

_Sasuke's POV_

I really have no idea what I'm doing or what actually is coming over me. Sakura's face is nearly inches away and her eyes have this intense look. Was she thinking the same thing I was? Hell, I don't even know what I'm thinking or doing right now. "Just remember people sit on that couch." Itachi's voice suddenly rings out. It scares Sakura and me to death. "You know the least you could have done was warn somebody that you were here." I tell him. "And miss the priceless facial expression of the two of you. I think not." He says. "I thought you were supposed to be with Tobi." Tobi is Itachi friend. I really don't even know why since the guy is a total pain in the ass. The guy even has the mind of a child. Makes me wonder if he was dropped on the head as a child. Then again, there must have been a reason for Itachi to friend him.

Without even having a chance to give an explanation Tobi appears very loudly. Thank God Kenji is upstairs and asleep. "Ahh, Sasuke has a new girlfriend." Tobi says a bit too blissfully for my liking. "Now now Tobi, Sakura here is just a friend. A really close friend." Itachi says, while picking on the both of us. "Actually, I'm his partner for the senior project we are 'married'." Sakura says. "So why are you sitting on Sasuke's lap." Tobi asks dumbly. I mentally face palm myself. "Oh, she kicked me in the face earlier." I explain. "Do tell how that happen." Itachi asks. I'm not sure if he was being serious or not. "Your brother here was tormenting me by throwing me in the air and catching me for this cheer routine." Sakura explains. "That is not what happened. You did an extra spin and planted me in the face." I say interrupting her. "Would you look at that Tobi? They are already fighting like a married couple." Itachi states with a playful smile on his face.

"Ugh. Tobi get back here. Itachi said to wait." I hear another voice echoing through the space. It sounds like it could be Sasori Sakura gets off my lap and sits on the opposite side of the couch. This is a mistake because Tobi comes and takes the gaping hole in the middle. Sasori then comes into the living area with an irritated look on his face. "I now know why Deidara always wants to clobber you." Sasori says. Just how many people were coming into the house? Did Itachi leave the door open. Then I remember. "It's an Akatsuki night, isn't it?" I ignore the fact that Tobi is invading Sakura's face. I can see she is trying to hold in her annoyance. "Haha, Bingo." Deidara's voice enters the room. Time to get Sakura out of here. She must have gotten the same idea because she gets up. "Oh will you look at that? It's getting late." She starts with fake surprise. She looks at me for help. "Oh yes. It is. Keep it quiet. " I tell them.

On the way back to her house, the car ride was silent. Not an awkward silent, but the we-will-never-speak-of-this-again silent. When I get back home Tobi is drunk off his rocker and the rest of the members of the Akatsuki filled up the room. "Alright, who gave Tobi the alcohol?" I ask. "Guilty." Zetsu replies. Tobi is laying all over the couch on his back since he fell back into it and now he is struggling to get up. "He looks like an awkward turtle." Hidan says. Beside him Kisame nods in agreement. "Could you guys take it downstairs. There is a baby in this house." I remind them. "Oh don't get your patties in a wad. We're going. Alright down to the basement. And for God's sake Deidara help Tobi." Hidan instructs them. "Noooooo, Deidara almost blew me up the last time he helped me." Tobi whines. "Come on, Tobi we all know it was an accident." Deidara says innocently. His eyes tell another story. Everyone heads to the basement. "Ouch! Hidan what was that for?" Zetsu voice floats as they go down the stairs. "That was for giving Tobi the alcohol." Hidan replies.

Itachi stays behind for a minute. "So Sakura, huh?" He starts when everyone is gone. There is a sound of a boom. "Just a friend." I reply sharply. "Uh-huh." He says with skepticism. "Go away and remind Deidara that this place isn't an open field." I tell him. "Fine I'll pick on you later, but I like her." He says and walks away.

Here is the next update. Weirdness, right? I think I'm almost done with this. Not sure really. But anyways review and whatever! I'll update soon!


	13. A New Leaf

Alright here is the next update. Sorry it took so long to update, but come on you know if you written something, that hundreds of people are reading it's gotta be good. Don't wanna disappoint the fan base. Anyways enjoy !

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sasuke's POV_

Well winter break is finally over and the competition is tomorrow. Thank God. I hope all this practing with Sakura pays off. She has gotten better. She is now able to do three spins without connecting her foot to my face. I still say she did it on purpose somehow. Aside from that, Kenji was finally taken. A social worker came and got Kenji over the break. I know he isn't my son and everything, but somehow after seeing her walk away with him and looking at me with that sad face it broke my heart. I mean, I know having a child isn't the easiest thing in the world especially if when you're a teenager. But still that bond that is formed from the moment you see them on the ultrasound to the moment you hold them after they are born that bond so strong. I guess it's worse for me since Kenji wasn't even my child for real, but I have grown to love him and everything. Through all the mist of this my parents finally came home and showed their support. Well at least until senior year is over. Which is the longest they ever stayed so I guess in some way it was a blessing in disguise. I still haven't told Sakura yet.

It's not really her business, but she and Kenji bonded before he was gone. She has noticed the difference around the house. She isn't stupid, but respectful enough to not even mentioning it. Right now, it's pretty damn early in the morning. We are packing up the bus for the competition and Ino is avoiding me like the plague. It occurs to me that she may even know about Kenji. I walk over to her and the look of guilt mix with some disdain is showing. "What exactly do you want? It's too early for us to have another discussion." Ino says the moment I get next to her. "Stow the attitude. I thought you should know a woman came by over the break and took Kenji. They're placing him in the foster system." She looks at me with disbelief. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from the bus. We stood by the bleachers. "How the hell could you let that happen?" She snaps at me. "Whoa! You need to back up. You practically abandoned him with me and to top it off he isn't mine. So it's not like I could be like stop." She shakes her head. "Shit. Nagato isn't going to be happy about this." She says running her fingers through her hair. I give her a questioning look. "Kenji's real father." She explains.

"Well I imagine he would be." I tell her. "Look, I don't need to deal with your sarcasm right now. You just told me my child is being put into the system. Then again it maybe for the best." She says sadly. Did she actually miss him? "Look, they told me they will put him in a good home. Besides you gave up your parental rights to him." Guilt is shown on her face. "You're right." And she walks away, but turns around half way to the bus. "Thanks for telling me and I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." she says and continues on her way. For a brief second I see the girl I fell for freshmen year. I get back to the bus and help finish loading the bus. "Hey has anyone seen Sakura?" Eri asks. The squad look at each other and then all eyes were on me. "Alright get on this bus everyone Sasuke and I will solve this." Ino instructs everyone. "Where is she?" She asks in a hushed voice. "I really don't know." I tell her. "Tell me how do you not know where your wife is?" She says. Before I could answer a pink-headed person came running toward the bus. "God I'm sorry. That medication is like a tranquilizer." She explains putting her things up. "You need to keep an eye on her. I'm not having her risk the competition." Ino whispers and boards the bus.

_Sakura's POV_

I get on the bus and find a seat in the back. I really wanted a seat to myself, but apparently my shadow had a twin I didn't know about. "Look Sasuke it's a bit early to be harassing people. What do you want?" I tell him. I seriously hate mornings. "That's not what I came to do. I'm now going to be supervising you." I glare at him. "I don't need a babysitter." I say to him. "Well you do if you don't know how to be on time." He says. "Really?" I say in disbelief. "Wither you like it or not I'm sticking by you." He says. I let out a groan. "Can you please shut up? Mornings aren't my thing." I lean back against the seat. "So I noticed." He says with a smile on his face. "You're one of those people aren't you." I say not really asking a question. "Why yes I am." Ick. "Oh Joy." "I can feel your enthusiasm." I look at him. "Good cause I'm soaked in it. Now shut it." I say and close my eyes. This three-hour bus ride is going to be a long one.

I don't when, but I wake up and notice myself. Well more like my entire upper body on Sasuke's lap. I didn't make any movements. He is using my sides as a desk for a textbook. Probably trying to keep up with assignments. I just lay there trying to figure what exactly what happened. "I know you're awake." He says to no one in particular. "You're breathing pattern changed plus you stopped snoring. Dead give away." I took a deep breath. "No one asked you. And why exactly are you using me as a desk. I'm sure you can work in the hotel." I say from under the work. "Well, I was going to wait, but someone was hogging up the seat and well opportunity presented itself and I took it." "More like abused." I say. "No one told you you had to stay on my lap. Besides we are here." He points out the window.

We finally made it to the Suna Academy School. This was the place were at least fifty cheerleading teams competed each year. Hell, maybe even more than fifty. Cause the school looked pretty big. When we got to the gym it was like cheerleading central. There were squads from all over. And the gym was decorated welcoming every school that a had a squad attending. There were also streamers all over the floors and walls. I'd hate to be the person that has to clean it up. As we walked through the gym it felt like all eyes were on us. Freaky. It seems like everyone else were used to it cause they start up ignored the rival teams. But I notice them pointing at me and making comments. It took me second before I remember. When we finally get to a room that we get ready in I left out the breath I was holding. "I see someone was nervous." Eri said to me. "Yeah, well and it didn't help that you know people were also pointing at me and whispering at each other." Eri looks at me like she is examining me. "Oh right. The pink hair." Ino comes over to us. "You're right Eri. With hair like that Sakura is bound to be getting the judges attention more. I do hope you practiced over the routine during the break." Ino says to me. I really cant tell if its fake caring or what. "Yeah I did." I tell her. "Excellent." She says giving me a genuine smile. I nod my head not knowing what to say, but it didn't last long because she left me to my own devices. Once the squad was ready we watch the other teams routine.

About two hours later it was our turn. Putting on the finishing touches of make-up. Which isn't easy with pink hair. Put too much on and you look like a troll. Someone attacks me from behind with a hug. It was Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto. "What are you guys doing here? I mean, love you all, but seriously. Why?" Hinata laughs at me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Sakura you are my best friend doing the one thing she hates the most. As your best friend I have come to share your agony." I can't help but laugh at this. "Nata, you are one true friend." Naruto butts in. "Hey don't forget about me Sakura." "Naruto, if anything you're like the cheering section for her." Gaara says smiling at me. I smile back. But I notice that Naruto is hiding something. "What is that?" I ask him. "Oh, this? This is a camera." Naruto says. "Oh no no no no." I say. "Oh yes yes yes yes." Hinata says smiling evilly. "Nata in all my years of knowing you. I didn't even know you have a dark side." I say to her. "Even thought about putting it up online." Gaara says. "Kill me now." I say. "Hey not before we go on." Sasuke says appearing from behind me. They wished us good luck and left to go for seats.

Alright. I'll update tmrw promises . Don't forget the sequel to the Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief is up. It's just a preview, but still review and follow it . And same goes for this one ;). Laters


	14. Weirdness

As promised here is the next day update. Go me . Haha anyways no idea when this will be done fair warning so I decided I'll go ahead and write up the sequel, but will only update after the break. So in other words, I'm three breaks behind lol. Thanks to all those who review follow and favorite this fanfic it means a lot to me! Enjoy

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sakura's POV_

We stood on the edge watching Suna's squad finish up. And I was sick to my stomach. More like nervous. Mainly, because I wasn't so sure about the spinning in the air three times. Over the break I manage to get it down, but my timing was off. However, I'm proud to report I didn't kick Sasuke in the face again. Then I started having regrets. Konan should be the one out here. Ugh why the hell didn't I not try to fight harder against this activity? A lot of thoughts were running through my head, when Sasuke came up from behind me. "Nervous, are we?" He whispers in my ear. "You can say that." I say to him. "Well, remember I'll be there to catch you." He says. "You better." I threaten him. He laughs as the Suna's team is done with their routine. Then we step onto the map and get in our positions.

Our routine is puppet-based. The guys were the puppeteers while the girls where the actual puppets. So really the guys did nothing, but move their arms around while the girls actually had to do full body movements. Saskue wraps his arms around me in our ready stance. Our position is in the middle of the squad. So we are like front and center. Perfect place for attention and all the more perfect since I notice that judges are staring at my hair. "Just remember to breath." He says in my ear. Then the music starts. I spin out his arms and pretend to be pulled back like a puppet. As the squad forms a circle around me and him. I did a back handspring on the perfect mark right into his arms. I felt my body smoothly not tense or sluggish. I see Ino watching, but she actually has a genuine smile on her face. Hmm, I must be doing something right. It was all and well until we got to the tower.

Since I fully couldn't have some much weight on my wrist still I traded places with Eri and have to do two back handsprings with Ino, but somehow in the movement for the positions she and I run into each other. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then I notice Ino doing the backward roll. I follow suit and we both try again. We manage to get in one back handspring before we actually throw off the entire squad timing. And plus the music was almost over. When we finally got into the final stance I help my breath. It was the moment I have been dreading the whole time.

When I got into Sasuke's arms once more he whispers, "Breath." And I do. I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me up. I, of course, jump a bit. I kept the motions fluid. I land on Sasuke's hands. I feel him bend his arms a bit. Not because I'm heavy, but that is to give me a bit of a boast for into the air. And into the air I went. I feel the air surround my body. I refuse to even open my eyes. I turn and turn and turn with smooth motions. As soon as the music ends I land perfectly in Sasuke's arms. No foot planting and no doubts. I have to say I think I did pretty damn good. You know aside from running into Ino. When we got to the edge of the mat I quickly apologize to Ino. "Sakura, don't worry about it. Honestly you did better than I thought you would." Weird. I am actually hoping she would yell at me or something. "Why are you being nice to me?" I ask.

"Honestly, I got some news and actions that made me realized something about myself. And I know that Sasuke and I have been giving you hell since forever. But you know since this project I noticed that you were able to foster some kind of relationship with him. Seeing that and how you two stood up for each other made me realize something. Maybe you and I could be friends." I am a bit confused, but I am not complaining. I am getting tired of this war with Ino and me. Maybe we could actually be friends. "Yeah, I'd like that." And she hugged me. Caught me off guard, but nonetheless it felt like a done deal. From behind Ino, I see Sasuke giving us this weird look.

_Sasuke's POV_

I must have been imagining things. Cause of what I was seeing in front of my eyes. I walk over to Sakura after Ino walks away. "What was that about?" I ask. "Believe it or not Ino and I just had formed a friendship. Would that be the reason why you were making faces." She says almost as if she couldn't believe it herself. "I wasn't making any faces." I deny. She gives me a skeptical look. "So how bad?" She asks. "Hmm, not too bad. You didn't plant your foot in my face so that counts for something." I tell her smiling. She laughs. The head judge soon came onto the middle of the gym floor. The gym fell silent. I swear it was like waiting on the results on American Idol. He took his sweet time giving us the results.

We got placed in second with Suna placing first. Which wasn't a big upset. Later, I did notice that Sakura being quiet through the whole ride home. She didn't even fall asleep, which is shocking considering how she looked like a zombie right now. "Is something bothering you?" I ask. "And just to think we could have placed first if I didn't run into Ino." Is all she replies with. Ino comes to the back where we are. But she has a smile on her face. "Hey, Sakura come on. We placed with an alternate with a bummed wrist." She says trying to cheer her up. "Still if I hadn't ran into you-" Ino holds up the trophy and puts in her face. Sakura gives her a confused look. "Look, out of everyone on the team. We agree that you are the one who made the biggest improvement. So you deserve to take this home. And besides we have enough trophies in our own rooms." Ino explains to her.

"Well, thanks Ino." Sakura says genuinely. Ino smiles and walks back to her seat. "I think today has just been a bit too weird for my liking." Sakura says. "Hmm, why's that?" She looks at the trophy. "Ino and I are friends. We actually placed, even though I horribly messed-up. And I got this. A trophy for doing the thing I hate the most." I wrap my arm around her and pull her into a hug. "Maybe you don't it now." I tell her. She laughs. "Don't get me wrong. I still hate it and Nata is going to give me grief for having it in my room." She looks at me with a smile. I smile back at her. We stare at each other. And I feel something inside me. The same feeling I felt with Ino freshman year.

_Sakura's POV_

Sasuke once again is giving me that same look from before. "You're making that face again." I tell him. "No, I'm not." he answers as if he was just snapped out of a daze. What a liar. "You were so. The same look that you gave me before we performed." I accuse him. "No idea, what you're talking about." He still denies. "Mhmm, right Uchiha." I say to him. We are silent for maybe 10 minutes until he spoke again. "Sakura?" Sasuke says. "Yeah?" I ask. It happens really quick and I didn't have a chance to think about it. But I get a feeling inside my stomach. Butterflies. Sasuke is kissing me and I am kissing him back. Like I said freaky day

Finally right? Well, I have one more thing for these two before I actually end this fanfic. What is it? Idk myself and that my fellow readers is the fun part. See ya soon . Review and follow you know the works. Also The Secret Life of aTeenage Ex-Thief preview is up. Again the same drill. Thanks guys! Almost there.


	15. Brace YourselfNagato's Coming

Hey all I'm back with an update. I think I'll make this chapter a bit longer since I haven't updated in awhile, but thanks for all the patience that you have with me. Greatly appreciated Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Sasuke's POV_

It's been about two weeks since the competition and I haven't seen Sakura. I think she may be avoiding me. Well it's not like she can do that for the rest of the year since this whole project is for another two months. That and we also have a meeting Suzune today. Speaking of which, it is actually suppose to be happening right now and yet she has yet to appear. Guess I'm facing her solo.

I get to Suzune's office only to find her and Sakura already inside. Suzune is sitting in her chair while Sakura stands in front her. Well, it's not an office. More like a disaster zone. I think it's a bit worse from the last time we were here. "Oh, Sasuke nice of you to join us. Please have a seat." Suzune says. On what? The pile of papers that are on the floor? I think to myself, but I keep it to myself. Sakura doesn't even try to make eye contact with me. Was this all because of the kiss? "No thank you I'm good." Suzune clears her throat. "Ok, then have it your way. Care to explain about your budget that you turned in." Ah shit.

"Uh-" I start to say to her. "You know what nevermind. Cause I just about had enough of you two." Suzune says in a very sharp tone. Sakura shifts around silent for once. "Now, your budget was perfectly throughout this year, until you purged yourself and then filed for bankruptcy. Do please tell me what exactly it was on." She looks at both us very hard. "It was for our vacation. Since Sakura didn't even want to go a honeymoon and she rather not have me touch her." I hear Sakura hold back a laugh. It's actually true, but at least there is some reaction coming from her.

"You think this a joke Ms. Haruno?" Suzune asks. Her voice goes up an octave. Sakura shakes her head. Then Suzune begins with, "You know I thought you two made some real improvement. Especially from what I have seen on the field. But no all you are nothing, but a bunch of pigheaded high schoolers! I've had it with you two especially. You're just as bad as Naruto and Ino. Maybe even more. Get out of my office and report to Tsunade. Cause as of today I'm done handling with you two and this project. If it were up to me I'd kick you both out and make you repeat another year. Now out!" Sakura and I pretty much ran out the room. As we walk to Tsunade's office Sakura actually talks to me. "Didn't Tsunade say that she would knock us to kingdom come?" I shake my head. "No, that was only because you and I refused to hold hands at the wedding." We turn the corner with Tsunade's office right front of us. "Hmm, something tells me that she may just do it anyway." She reaches for the handle, but I grab her hand. "What's wrong with you. You haven't talked to me since-" She turns around and I see a cut across her cheek. "Sakura what happened?" I ask her. I reach to touch, but she smacks my hand away. "Don't worry about it." She then opens the door to Tsunade, who too, also looks furious.

"My favorite delinquents. Do you want to tell me what happened?" She says. We sit down in the chairs. "Suzune overreacted with Sasuke's surprise for a vacation. Honestly, I had no idea. I mean she can't kick off the project can she?" Sakura says. Tsunade nods while listening. "No, Sakura she cant, but I can and I know you two have been giving her hell with this whole assignment. Despite the improvement you have shown." Tsunade says. "Tsunade it's my fault Sakura didn't have a clue. As I said it wis a surprise." Tsunade exchanges glances with both of us. "Here's the deal. Ever since I made the pairing-" Sakura interrupts her." You made the pairing?"

Tsunade makes a mischievous smile. "You bet I did. I had a feeling something like this would happen so I'm taking overseeing your marriage project. Try anything on me and we will have a problem. Understood?" Sakura and I both nod. "Now, you both will write a letter to Suzune apologizing. Now get to practice." We left quickly. Once out in the hall I pull Sakura aside. "We are not leaving this spot until you tell me what happened and why you have been avoiding me like the plague for the past week." I tell her.

_Sakura's POV_

"Like the plague is such a strong phrase to be using Sasuke." I tell him. "You know exactly what I mean, now stop with the bad jokes." He snips at me. "Fine. I had a run with some random guy asking me about Kenji and wondering where he was." Sasuke face turns to panic. "Don't worry I told him I didn't know where Kenji was. But he didn't seem to take it so well. He had me in the corner." I explain to him. "Didn't you go to the police?" Sasuke asks. "No, I didn't want to cause trouble and lead him to Kenji so that's why I have been avoiding you." Sasuke then has a look on his face. "Well, actually a social worker got Kenji over the break. I meant to tell you before the competition." I am confused. "What?" "Yeah, since Kenji isn't mine and Ino pretty much left him, he's in the system. I have no idea where he is now." Sasuke explains. "I think it's for the best. The guy was a real creep." "What was his name?" Sasuke then asks me. "Nagato." I tell him. "Ino." Sasuke then says. "She had nothing to do with it." I tell him. "No, but that's the guy she hooked up with last school year and Kenji's biological father. Come on." He then grabs my hand and we find Ino already out on the field.

Everyone hasn't fully arrived yet. Her expression is at first excited, but then she notices Sasuke's expression. "Uh, what's the problem?" She asks Sasuke. "Nagato." He replies. "Oh shit." Ino looks at me. "Did he do that to you?" She asks me noticing the cut. I nod. "Damn it I told him not to come around here." She says looking around. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know." She says. "No, I know you didn't. The guy is a major asshole by the way. Where did you find him?" She gives me an uneasy look. "No, it's fine." Sasuke tells her. She lets out a big sigh. "It was at a party last Thanksgiving. It was after Sasuke and I had a blowout. For the break he and I hung out a lot and I found out he was into some incredible shit." I give her my confused look. "Meaning?" I ask. "He's a drug supplier. I kept quiet of course, but he was very overprotective. I never did see him again after the break. However, when I discovered I was pregnant I knew Kenji was his. I didn't want to end up raising my kid to be a in the drug business. So I kept it quiet." That would explain why she was missing so much during the last year's cheer season. "Then how did he find out?" I ask her. "I don't even know, but I just don't want Kenji around him. Again I'm sorry. I'll handle it." Ino says. "Oh because you're handling it so well." Sasuke says sarcastically. Ino takes some offense.

I don't really blame Sasuke for the attitude, but still in more ways than one it was completely unnecessary. "Stop it. You two going at each other's throat is not going to help out with the situation. We need to figure out what to do." I say before they both have yet another battle on the field. "What do you mean 'we'?" Ino asks. "You have no part in this Sakura." Sasuke says. "Oh really? Tell that to the cut that's on my face. Do you know what I had to tell me mom? I told her I fell on some glass while boarding. Granted she didn't believe me, but she let it slide." I look at both of them. I notice the rest of the squad. "This isn't over." I say and head off to warm-up.

When the weekend came around Gaara and Hinata had invited me to an art showcase where some of their paintings will be on display and of course I am excited. It is crowded at the Rec Center people are all over the place observing the artwork. I see one piece of work that really catches my eye. It has a mixture of colors in but in a very light redish color there is a music note. It is almost kind of hard to especially if you didn't look at it closely. "So, what do you think this piece is saying?" A voice asks me. I look over to my right and see Sai. "What do you mean?" I ask not completely understanding. "For my class, I have my students make a piece that has a meaning behind it." He explains to me. I look at it for a moment and think. "I think it's about chaos. I mean the colors are a bit all over the place and they are darker than the note in the middle. I'd say the person who painted is surrounded in chaos and turns toward to music. Maybe as a source of relief or comfort." Sai gives something that can possibly be passed off as a smile. "Well, for someone who sucks at art in general, you do have a pretty good eye. Now I'm going to leave you because there is some guy heading towards you like he's on a mission." Sai says and leaves immediately.

I actually thought it would be Sasuke, which would be weird since I haven't talked to him since earlier this week. I turn to the opposite direction and it is him again. "What the hell are you doing here?" I say the moment he gets close to me. "My, you have quite a mouth. I see the scar is healing nicely." He reaches to touch my face, but I move back slightly. "Yeah, well you're the one who put it there in the first place asshole." I reply back. "Watch it girl." He warns me. "Look I already to you I don't know who or what you're talking about." He steps closer to me and in a whisper, "Don't lie to me. I know you and that Uchiha know what has happened to my son. Trust me I will get him back." I don't think he is stupid enough to attack me with people around, then again I don't know what he is capable of doing. "I wouldn't hold my breath." I say and walk away.

I finally see Hinata and Gaara which lightens up the mood Nagato put me in. "So who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Gaara asks. "Oh just some asshole." I say to him. "Well, Sakura you have good taste I must say." Hinata says. "Oh please, I have enough energy for one and he isn't here." I say without even thinking. "Ha, you own 10 dollars." Gaara says to Hinata. I look at them confused. "Gaara and I made a bet about you and Sasuke getting together. Plus Sasuke told me about you two." She starts wacking me the same way I did when I found out about her and Naruto. I think she is hitting me a bit harder. "And. . . .Me." She says between hits. "Ok ok ok enough." I surrendering. "So what did happen between you two?" Gaara asks. "He kissed me. Honestly, it was such a weird day for me." I say. Hinata gives me a big stupid smile. The same as Naruto's. I see that he has become an influence on her. "Well, I'm leaving, but thanks for the invite. Later."

I pull out my board outside the building. In a quick flash it is taken from me. It can only be one person. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, since my partner didn't invite me to this lovely event Hinata did." I roll my eyes. "Give me back my board Sasuke." I tell him. "Nah, I don't think so." He says and begins walking away. I know I have no choice, but to follow him. "This becoming a very bad habit of yours." I say following him. "You know I think you actually said that at one point in time." He says still walking. "Where the hell are you going with my board?" But he ignores my question. Alright, if he wants to play that. I stop and let him get a bit of distance between us. I break into a run. Then I jump on him as he turns around. "Whoa." He says as he hits the ground. My board goes rolling, but gets stopped by a curb. "You know this wouldn't happen if you didn't always steal my board." I say. He then turns me over to where I'm on the ground.

"Well, if people actually listened then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He says. "Maybe if someone stopped stealing then they wouldn't have gotten attacked by a girl." I say. "Now, if you would as so kindly get off of me I rather not be ran over by a car." He gets up and doesn't help me up. Quite the gentlemen I gotta say. But he gets my board and walks. Not this again. "I will tackle you again." I warn. "Not while I'm so close to the truck. I rather not have a confession. And I'm sure Ino would kill me if we both get hurt." Damn it. He throws it in the back of the truck. "Hey! Easy with that not everyone has a car to get around." He then laughs then says. "Well, that's what your boyfriend is for." Whoa stop the brakes. I let out a laugh. "You are not my boyfriend." I tell him. He walks up to me. "Oh yeah? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." His lips are suddenly on mine. I don't push him back. He breaks off the kiss. "Well, I didn't hear any protest from you. Now get in." He says. "And this is why I told Hinata I only energy for one asshole." I say aloud. "What was that?" Sasuke asks. "Oh nothing." I lie to him.


	16. Captured

Forgive me people for I have forgotten about this fanfic since I have been working on my other fanfic The Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief. Shame on me I know, but hey it's life. Anyways here is an update. Only this time I added more POVs to it. Just for this chapter at least. Let me know what you think of the other's Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Nagato's POV_

This year has become a huge pain in the ass. Especially with things involving that dumbass Ino girl and her friends. I mean, who the hell keeps their child away from their own parent? It wont matter anyway because once I find the kid he and I will be leaving this hellhole of a town. "I'm sorry boss, but the girl isn't saying anything. Well she is talking just nothing about the baby. Personally I think it's just a huge waste of time." Shikamaru tells me. You would think with a guy as smart as he is could get a simple answer from a girl. Then again this wasn't an ordinary girl. Not to mention the fact that Shikamaru is the laziest genius I ever met. "Fine I'll do it myself."

Right now I have the only source to locating my kid downstairs in the basement. I know she knows something about my kid and if she wants to be stubborn, then I have all the time in the world. I get to the basement. Her blindfold and her restraints are still on her. And she is still swearing like a sailor. "You know I can hear you breathing." She says. "And that my dear might be the last thing you hear." I say to her.

_Hinata's POV_

It's weird I haven't heard from Sakura over spring break and I really don't want to call her parents and have them worry since they were going to be out of town for the next two weeks. "Hey Hinata, don't worry maybe she went to meet up with her parents at the last minute or something." Naruto says stuffing his face with some ramen. I swear, he loves his ramen. This is probably the 50th time we came here already, but if it makes him happy I'm happy. "Yeah, I know it's just weird for her not to be in contact with me for so long." I say. I know he is half listening.

"Well, did you two have a fight or something?" Naruto says between chews. "Nope, Sakura and I never fight. We are too close for that and even if we did we would have made up by now." I explain to him. "Just give her a couple more days. Then you can go contact Neji if necessary." Naruto says. Probably the last person when it comes to my life, but what other choice do I have? I look at Naruto who has a piece of ramen stuck to his face. "You got something on your face." I tell him. He ignores me and continues to stuff his face. I laugh. I seriously love this boy. Then I hear a familiar voice from behind us. I turn around and well speak of the devil.

_Ino's POV_

"I heard you the first time. There is no reason to be yelling at me right now. Nor any reason for you to be panicking." I say trying to keep calm. "Well, I'm sorry for not being a cool as a cucumber about all this." Sasuke snaps at me. "And that right there is why you can't get in the middle of this. You're going to get yourself killed." I say to him. After a week's disappearance and a picture of a tied up Sakura was sent to me and apparently Sasuke, I knew shit got real. "Have you even gone to the police?" He asks me. "Yeah and they are looking for them both." I say. "Any ideas where he might be?" I shake my head. "Shit, I don't know. He has so many farms and labs in this town and out." Sasuke gets a serious look on his face. "What?" I ask noticing his demeanor. "Do you think he would have her at one of them?" He asks. "He could, especially since he spent so much time at them all the time. He's a bit on the paranoid side." I explain to him. "What about his favorite spot?" Sasuke asks. I think for a moment.

"His own personal lab in his basement at his place. I never been there, but he has spoken about it before." I tell him. "Wouldn't they look at his place first?" He asks me. "Yeah, but it's hidden." I explain to him. He looks at me for minute. "Come on let's go." He motions me. "Are you insane? We can't go there just the two of us. We'll need the cops." I tell him. "There is no time for that." He responds urgently. "Well, then we'll need some help." I tell him. I pull out my phone. "Who are you calling?" He asks me. "Don't worry about it." I reply. I seriously wish I didn't have to call this person.

_Sasuke's POV_

I should have known that Ino really didn't have everything under control. I get home and see a bunch of other cars parked around the house. Really? Of all nights rather not be dealing with a bunch of idiots tonight. Then again maybe they can help and I just hope that I don't end up regretting it. When I open the door I hear a bang more like an explosion . "Damn it. I thought I told y'all not to let Deidara blow anything!" I yell into the house. "Hey! I'm a bit insulted by that comment considering how I'm right behind you." Deidara defends himself. That could only leave. "Are you serious?" I ask. My answer is proven correct when Tobi comes up to me with his face all blacken. I hear Deidara snickering beside me. "Itachi!" I yell making my way to the living room. "Calm down little brother, what's got you all twisted up?" Itachi says lazily from the couch. "It's Sakura." I begin.

"So girl trouble, huh. Not exactly my field maybe you should ask Hidan." He says. "You didn't let me finish. That boy Ino was with took her." I tell him. "So you lost your girl to another guy? Shame I really liked her. However, that's life. At least it wasn't another girl." He says with a smirk on his face. "Your sympathy is overwhelming, but no. He kidnapped her trying to find out where Kenji is. That guy is like a huge supplier with drugs and everything. The police are already looking, but they wouldn't know where to look." I say. "And who is this guy you're speaking off?" Hidan asks. "Some guy named Nagato. You know of him?" Then the entire Akatsuki got quiet. Even Tobi and he wasn't an easy to shut up. In fact, his whole demeanor seemed to have changed. "He's the guy we have been trying to take down for the past year. He is the real deal." Itachi explains. After a moment he asks. "And how is he relevant to Sakura?" Then I explain the whole situation to him.

"She sounds like a tough girl, but she has maybe a day at best, but we can't wait that long." Sasori says. "Then we need to get there tonight." Itachi says getting up. "Any ideas on how to get there?" Kisame asks. "Not a clue, but Ino should." I say. "Great, where is she?" Tobi asks. It isn't childlike either. His voice sounded very heavy and serious. "I'm right here." They look over my shoulder as I turn around. She isn't alone either. Hinata and some random guy were both with her. "Hinata?" Of course, I'm confused. She gives me a meek smile. She puts her hand on the guy's shoulder. "Guys, this is my cousin Neji. He is going to help." Hinata says. She didn't act like her normal self. Then again I probably wouldn't be either if my friend got kidnapped by a psycho. "Come on let's move." Neji says. His own demeanor screams seriousness, but at this point I don't care. We just need to save Sakura before it's too late. "Do you trust them?" Itachi asks as everyone heads out the door. "Right now I don't think I have a choice." I tell him. Hold on Sakura we're coming.

_Neji's POV_

The plan is already laid out once we get the Nagato's base. Or home. Whatever you want to call it. And really Im surprised that blondie's intel is actually correct. There are guards all over the place. "I don't see why I have to stay here. She is my friend." Hinata says fuming. I roll my eyes. "Sorry I rather not have your Dad make a hide out of my ass letting you get involved in this." I tell. She makes a huffing noise. God, if she wasn't my cousin. "Hey, shove the sibling rivalry for later." Ino says. She is in all serious mode. I have half the mind to correct her on the relations between Hinata and me, but I know now isn't the best time. There are two guards by the front door within a flash they are gone. Thanks to the one they call Tobi. I got to say I haven't seen anyone who has moved like that since an old buddy of mine. I can see one Uchiha's face in shock while the other has looks of impression. "Time to make an explosion." The blond Akatsuki member says, but he is pulled back the red-haired with a rope. "Not until after we get her out of there." Red-Head says.

There are even more guards once we get inside. But the Akatsuki doesn't seem to have a problem with them going down quietly. Ino did say that Nagato is on the paranoid side. Ino, Sasuke, and I formed as a team. Really it was that brother of his and his gang that are doing the ambushing. From a corner, I see my formal friend Shikamaru. I should have known the traitor would be here. "You know I haven't had anyone sneak up on me since you." He says out loud. It is directed at me. "And really have a reunion right now would be a total pain in the ass. So what do you want?" He asks. I step from the corner signaling Ino and Sasuke to stay where they are. Soft thuds can be heard from all around, but nothing that could actually set off an actually alarm.

"You're just as lazy as ever aren't you?" I say to him. He puts on his indifferent face. "No, I just know when not to do unnecessary things." He replies folding his arms. "You know the girl you here? Well, we're here to bring her back." I say to him. "I knew she was trouble the moment he brought her here. Check the basement, but that's all Im telling you." He says and with a sly grin he walks away. "Next this meeting won't need so nice." And with that he is gone.

"Can we trust him?" Sasuke asks. I really don't know how to answer that. "He maybe dirty, but he always has a clean fight." I tell him. "That really doesn't answer my question." Sasuke says. "I don't think we have a choice." Ino says. Then a scream is heard faintly from underneath the house. And it sounds like a girl.

**Thats the update for now. Hope y'all enjoyed, because it was a struggle for me to write lol. But anyways you know the drill :). The second chapter of the Secret Life of A Teenage Ex-Thief is up. :)**


	17. Rescue

**Ok here is the next update and final chapter of the Marriage Project. Oh boy came a long with this fanfic. I enjoyed it despite the longs hours of brainstorming and the whole writing process. Anyways, it's been ride, but all good rides must come to an end. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_Sasuke's POV_

We quickly ran to where the sound is coming from. I start down the stairs. Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori follow close behind me. The other guys were on the lookout. I hear a voice saying in fake concern, "Did that hurt? Here let me fix that." Another scream comes from behind the wall. "Deidara, I need you to blow up that wall over there. It seems that where the screams are coming from." Sasori says. "On it." Deidara says. He goes over to wall and sets up a small explosive. "You may want to cover your ears." Itachi says to us. In 5 seconds a big bang occurs and Deidara has a look of approval on his face. "Come on, we need to get her go before the smoke clears." I say. "Don't move another muscle." A voice threatens us.

From the hole in the wall. Nagato steps out into the cloud of dust. He has Sakura in a chokehold with a knife at her neck. But I can see all the other cuts that he placed on her body. She is quite bloody, but still conscience. "You, bomb boy get back." Nagato tells Deidara. Deidara steps back towards us. "Nagato let her go." Ino says. Nagato looks at Ino. "Tell me where my kid is." He demands her. "He's gone. I told you that already." Ino says. Nagato grips on Sakura harder. Sakura lets out a painful gasp. "Don't lie to me. This girl knows something about where our son is." He says. I see Sasori gripping the rope in his hands.

"Ino keep him talking. I have an idea." Itachi whispers to her. From behind me I hear Itachi talking to Sasori coming up with a plan. A plan that includes Tobi. Who I must say has some serious skills. Especially since he took out those to guards from the front. "Why is he so important to you?" I ask him. Nagato's crazed look is directed at me. "She didn't tell me. She kept him hidden from me. I never got to see him." He says. His voice filled with rage. "You're right Nagato. I'm sorry that I kept Kenji a secret from you. But you were so worried about the deal that was going down. I didn't think you would want to be bothered with a baby. I'm sorry. Please let her go." Ino pleads with him. Nagato doesn't get a chance to answer.

"Now!" Itachi says. He pushes me and Ino out the way. In a flash Sasori throws his rope toward Nagato's hand pulling the knife away from Sakura's neck. His grip on her didn't loosen though. In a swift motion, Tobi chops Nagato in the arm and a sound of bone cracks. Nagato screams in pain. He pushes Sakura to the ground screaming holding onto his broken arm. "You all will pay for this!" He yells at us. "Tobi shut him up." Neji says. With a hard punch to the face Nagato is out like a light. "Sasori tie him up." Itachi says. I go over to Sakura who at first seems to be unconscious. I hold her in my arms, but I don't get a response. Then I lightly start tapping her face. "I'm awake. I'm awake." She says faintly. "Are you alright?" Ino comes over to us. "I've had better days." She says. "Come on let's get you out of here."

It wasn't until about two weeks before graduation when Sakura and I got called into Tsunade's office. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Sakura says to me. "Not this time I swear.". She healed up nicely after the Nagato incident, but she refuses to talk about it. I would push her about it, but she is already as stubborn as a bull. When we get to the office Tsunade is sitting at her desk with an expression on her face that I can't read. "Ms. Haruno it's good to see that you're doing better." Tsunade acknowledges. Somehow, she managed to find out what happened over the break. I'm willing to beat it was Naruto's big mouth. "Yes, I am." Sakura says uncomfortably. "Good, now as you know graduation is coming up in two weeks and your prom is week." Sakura and I exchanged looks. "What is this about?" I ask her. "Well, you two forgot about your report last week." Tsunade says. "Are you saying we can't go because of that?" Sakura asks. Tsunade lets out a laugh. "Oh heavens no. I'm informing you that you both pass the course, despite the trouble you both caused for Shizune. Oh and as a final thing on your assignment you're going to the dance with each other." Sakura has a look of shock on her face. "Please tell me you're joking." She says. "Oh don't act like you cant stand him, Sakura. I got eyes everywhere. You can leave now." Tsunade says. That was a week ago and it's already prom night waiting for my date who has yet to arrive.

_Sakura's POV_

I'm in the bathroom with both Hinata and Ino. "I swear, I feel like this a joke." I say fixing my hair again. "Come on Sakura, after what happened you need to have a good memory of how your senior year ended." Ino says. She is right, I can't have being kidnapped and tortured as the last memory of high school. "And this isn't _Carrie_. I'm sure no one in this school has that type of power." Hinata says. She smiles and pushes me out the door. "Now let's go. Eri just sent me a text saying they are about to announce Prom King and Queen." Ino says. We get to the gym where the prom is being held just time for me to see Sasuke walking on stage. He looks a bit nervous and Tsunade has a look on her face. I bet she is wondering where the hell I am. But she doesn't let it show. "And your prom queen…Sakura Haruno." That comes as a shock to me, but not to everyone else.

That big spotlight they used to put people on the spot finds me and nearly blinds me in the process. I feel both Hinata and Ino pushing me toward the stage. I get up on the stage and the tiara is placed on my head. "Alright you two now for the tradition dance." Tsunade says. Motioning to the empty center of the gym. "I'm not a good dancer." Sasuke warns me once we got the center. "Well, neither am I so I think we are both on the same level." I tell him. The music starts to play and our bodies move in an instant. I accidently step on his foot. "I really hope no one saw that." Sasuke says, but from the corner of my eye I see Hinata with her phone up. I know for a fact that she is video-recording this. "Don't be so sure. Hinata has her camera out." "Great."

After the tradition dance Sasuke and I met up with Naruto and Hinata at the punch bowl. "That better get deleted." Sasuke says the moment we get to them. Hinata gives him a headshake. "Hey, where is Gaara?" I ask. Hinata points over to the dance floor. He is dancing by himself. "Didn't he have a date?" Sasuke asks. "Yeah, but the bitch Matsuri flaked out on him." Hinata informs us. "Nata, I'm loving the foul mouth you right now." I tell her. "Hey Sasuke, lets go dance with him." Naruto says without even giving Sasuke a chances to decline and pulls him toward Gaara. And then the three idiots started dancing.

"Never in my life I did I imagine Gaara coming to dance and actually dancing. And he is actually good. I'm jealous." Ino says coming from nowhere. She also came solo, but only by choice. She claims she needed a break from the guy drama. "Never in my life I did I imagine being with Naruto." Hinata said. She looks at Naruto doing the sprinkler move. "Never in my life did I imagine my senior year to be so interesting." I say. Ino and Hinata nod in agreement. "Well, Suna High isn't your average high school." Tsunade says coming to monitor the food. She is right, Not every school has a sadistic principal ruling it, but it wasn't for her. I don't think Ino and I would ever have become friends and I would be Sasuke's girlfriend. "She is right, nothing about this school." Ino says. Cheers to that!

**The End! I hope you liked it. Sorry, if I rushed it. I didn't want this chapter to disappear like my other story did. Hope you enjoyed it. Until then…**

**SensationHorror out! **


End file.
